


How I met your father

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Nino and Ohno had been together for years, they adopted two little boys and instead of their usual good-night story one night they wanted to hear how their fathers met. Ohno and Nino take turns to tell them, how they could've met (or not).
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 56
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Advent Calendar story I wrote for and sent to pupi and mala (later then also to DaisukiDesu). I love you all my dears and am happy you liked them. Now I got their permission to post this story for you all and I want you to choose the meet-up that seems to be the real one and I will write their story from this point on until this story here begins. Or if you think none of those are true there might be another one ;)  
> Have fun and thank you so much for this year. Oh yeah, it's almost 10k words long so you've been warned.

prelude  
"Daddy, will you tell us a story?"

Ohno smiled as he watched his little adopted son who was watching him with big hopeful eyes. 

"A story?"

Both boys nodded eagerly as they sat up from their beds, hopping up and down in excitement. 

"Only if you lie down and get ready to sleep," he said with a small laugh. Almost immediately they fell back into the bed still brimming hopefully.

Ohno grinned as he put the blankets around their small frames. 

"Good then what kind of story do you want?"

"How did you and papa meet?"

"Oh, that's a good idea," Nino's voice came from the doorway. Ohno mock glared when the appearance made the twins jump up in their beds again. 

"Papa!" they both yelled as Nino chuckled and came over. He caressed their heads as he put them back into their beds again and kissed their foreheads.

"You're early," Ohno said, and Nino shrugged at his words. 

"Filming ended a day earlier, and I took the first available plane to be with you," he said as he sat beside Ohno and leant against him. 

"Let's hear the story of how we met now."

1.12.O  
Nino flinched as he hit the breaks, the sound of them screeching would be forever emitted to his mind, same as the sound of a body connecting with his car.

He got out as fast as he could his phone already pressed against his ear, listening to the sound of the call connecting. 

"Hello? My name is Ninomiya Kazunari I have to report a car accident with an injured man," he said as he knelt beside the man who didn't react first before he could hear a painful moan. 

So at least the other was no dead, he thought with relief as he told the man to stay still and handled the rest of his emergency call. 

Nino nibbled on his lips as he looked down at the man trying to comfort him as much as he could until the helpers arrived and took the stranger from thereon. Nino, on the other side, was forced to make statements to make sure that he didn't hit the other on purpose.

\-- 

Nino stood in front of the door for quite a while. He didn't know if it was smart to stand here and visit the person who was in the hospital just because of him. 

Nino groaned a little as he took another breath, telling himself that an apology was the least he could do and knocked on the door before entering the small room. 

He was surprised to see that the other man was alone in the room, but then again he had told them that he would cover the expenses and that the nurses should make sure he was in the best possible environment.

The stranger on the bed looked to the side, blinking in confusion as he looked at him. 

"Uhm... Hello? I think you are in the wrong room."

Nino felt a small shudder on his back. The voice was stunning (as was probably the man in bed if he wasn't that beaten up).

"I'm sorry, but I'm the reason you are here," he mumbled as he bowed deeply. "I'm really sorry."

"Ah," the other said in surprise. He looked at the blanket for a while, then back to Nino. 

"Do you have a name?"

"Ninomiya Kazunari, sir?"

"Ohno Satoshi. And thank you for visiting, you are the first and probably last so far," he mumbled in a bitter sounding voice. 

Nino's eyes widened in surprise at that before he stepped further into the room. There was no way in hell that he would leave this man alone.

\--

"Eh?" both boys cried out at his last words, staring at their fathers.

"Is that true?"

"Nah, your daddy likes to tease. Do you want the real story?"

"YES!"

2.12.N  
A small groan escaped Nino as he stood in front of the tall roller coasters. He stared at them with dread as he was pulled along by his friends. He really didn't want to get on that. 

"Come on, it won't be so bad as you make it," Aiba said, and Nino snarled slightly.

Aiba knew he got motion sickness and he didn't think that roller coasters were a good thing to try out with that illness. Still, he didn't argue when Aiba pulled him along, and they stood in line. This was his friends day, and he won't (hopefully) destroy it. 

He got on his seat, sighing when the fasting closed around him and his hands buried into the leather. He hoped this held tight, he thought for a second. Plummeting to his death was nothing he looked forward to. 

At first, he thought he could survive it. The first way up was slow and calm, and he felt his stomach calm down slightly, the nervousness let off just somewhat. 

But then... When they fell (at least it felt like free-falling a lot), Nino felt bile rising. He tried desperately to hold it down to not embarrass himself or his friend or anything, but he didn't manage. 

To his utter horror, he had to throw up, and some of it (luckily not all, he thought) hit the man in front. 

As they stopped, his face went through an array of emotions and colours as the man in front of him looked back. 

He opened his mouth, glaring a little when his eyes softened as he took Nino's weak stance in. 

"For this, you owe me a coffee at least."

"Huh?"

"I demand a coffee from you and a date." A small grin was on the other tanned face, and Nino felt his cheeks heating up. He had never been hit on like that.

\--

"Papa is lying as well!"

Nino giggled as Ohno was bend over laughing hard at his little story. It took a moment for him to calm down again. Then he cleared his throat telling another story.

3.12.O  
Ohno glared slightly at the other boy that was unfolding the shirt he had just folded to look at it critically before sighing softly and throwing it down on top of the others -- and then leaving the stack once again to follow his friends deeper into the department store.

He tried to calm down his nerves as he went over to fold it neatly once more before putting it on top of the others. This had been the fifth time he had done that in the last half an hour the group was inside. 

He didn't know what was wrong with that boy or if he enjoyed making him redo his work again and again - it was a possibility after all. People often thought he was beneath them and liked to make them do more work than necessary.

He accidentally growled when the boy went close to the stack again, apparently bored by the selection of clothes his friends were browsing by. He retook the shirt, unfolding it and holding it up to look at the print on the front. There was a cute frown on his face (Oh God he didn't actually think that!) before he puckered his lips in a pout and putting it down again as he was called. (At least Ohno could hear someone shout 'Nino' and the boy perked up as he followed the voice.)

Ohno sighed as he folded the shirt again, before turning back to the stack of shirts he was supposed to fold now. He would be further if the kid would stop messing up the piles he had already done, he thought mournfully.

Just shortly after the Nino-kid was back again. 

Enough was enough, Ohno decided as he stalked over to the kid. 

"Either buy it or leave it alone! What is wrong with you?!" Okay that came out way too harsh he thought as the boy flinched and the whole stack of shirts fell. 

"I'm sorry," he said in a small voice, and for a moment, Ohno feared for his job. If this kid would complain to his boss probably would fire him. But the other looked honestly spooked and apologetic.

"Why don't you just buy the shirt if you like it?" he asked as he knelt to pick up the shirts and fold them again into a neat pile.

Nino mumbled something faint, making Ohno frown as the boy hurried away back to his friends. Ohno frowned as he looked at them and realised that the rest had many bags with them, while the other had none and were teasing him for being a cheap stake. 

Ohno thought back to the longing looks of the boy as he browsed through the store and with a small swear he took the shirt the boy hed been eying since he was inside and went to the register to buy it.

When Nino was back at the pile of shirts (finally escaping from his friends again), Ohno thrust the shopping bag at him. 

"For you, as an apology for yelling at you."

Nino's face lit up in a happy smile as he hugged the bag tightly to his chest. He bowed profoundly thanking him and wanting to say more as he was called. 

That evening when he opened the bag carefully to look at the nice shirt again, he blinked in surprise when a small paper fell out of the folds with a phone number scribbled on. 

4.12.N  
"What the..." Nino mumbled as he was woken up by a bang. He rubbed his eyes, staying as silent as possible to listen for any more sounds. He heard stumbling in the front hall and then another crash. 

A shudder went over his back as he thought that there was a thief inside and he carefully slipped out of bed. He took the baseball xxxschläger he had in his bedroom as he moved closer to the door, opening it carefully. 

There was a figure walking around his living room, hopping around on one foot and swearing slightly before he stumbled inside his bathroom. 

This was definitely a lousy thief, Nino thought as he went closer. He could hit him and then call the police he decided when he suddenly stopped still. The stranger was stripping in his bathroom, humming lowly in the back of his throat. 

What the hell was going on? And God, the other looked good... Nino blinked when the strange man got into his shower and washed his very good looking body.

"You are a strange thief," he said out loud finally, just too surprised and shocked by the things that were happening. 

There was a shriek coming from the other as he looked up, staring at him wide-eyed while pointing at him.

"Thief! Who are you? What are you doing in my home?"

"What? You are in my home! I live here," Nino mumbled rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"No."

"Yes."

The other frowned in confusion before realising he was still in the shower - naked. He cried out again, grabbing for a towel. "Pervert!"

"Excuse me? You are parading into my home, stripping and taking a shower."

The other blinked as he looked around and realised that this was really not the bathroom of his friend. His shoulders sank as he looked down at his toes. 

"Sorry, I think I mistook the door while drunk. But it's dangerous to keep the door open," he said with a frown. "And would you please let me dress?"

"Yes, yes, sorry," Nino said with a sigh. What a strange thing to happen, he thought as he went to the kitchen to prepare coffee. Oh well, it was exciting and the way the other's eyes travelled over his body he might also be slightly interested... At least if the twitching of his...

\--

"Stop right there!" Ohno said as he put a hand on top of Nino's mouth. 

Nino grinned as he moved his eyebrows a bit. "They are asleep. We can entertain them with more stories tomorrow."

5.12.O  
Ohno sighed as he looked at the man beside him. The other was gripping his gaming machine in a tight grip. It was still closed as electronics were still forbidden on this flight until they had reached the right height, but the person next to him had been jumping each time the plane moved. 

Ohno wanted to sleep a little, to be honest. They had a five-hour-long trip in front of him and being awake for the whole time sent an unpleasant shiver over his back. But each time he tried to doze off the other made a low, scared sound in the back of his throat which made it impossible.

"Hello, I'm Ohno Satoshi, you are?"

"Ninomiya Kazunari," the other said. His words ended in a whine when there was a little drop, which made Ohno smile. 

Looking at him more closely, Ohno realised that the other was quite cute. 

"What are you playing?"

There was a small smile on Nino's face as he gratefully took the opportunity of being distracted from his fear by the man beside him.

6.12.N  
Nino stretched out his back, wincing when his spine cracked slightly. He groaned as his eyes wandered to the small alarm clock on top of his nightstand. 

3 am. 

He sighed as his eyes moved back to the screen he had been concentrated on for the last few hours. His work was only halfway done. His eyes were twitching and burning because they were so dry, and his stomach was growling slightly. 

"Time for a break," he mumbled into the silence of the room as he stood and went to the front door with his wallet in hand. He wanted to go to the nearest conbini to get something to eat and maybe there was some of his favourite tea left, he thought. 

He left the dorm as silently as he could as not to wake other students who were not doing a paper last minute like he was. College was crazy when it was time for exams. The smallest of things could end up in a fistfight, and Nino shuddered to think about what could happen if he woke up others who had an early start or exam from their sleep.

Once outside, he breathed in deeply. The cold air was freezing in his lungs, but it was also quite refreshing, so he decided to take the longer route to his favourite conbini and not just the one right at the end of their compounds. 

He nodded at the man at the register as he went to the stock of instant ramen when his eyes fell onto the last freshly made bento. It was probably a leftover from the evening rush. There was a bright red sticker on it claiming it to be 70 per cent off and his stomach grumbled again as he looked at the hamburger inside. 

He decided that this would be much more delicious than instant ramen (and it was 70 per cent off!!) so he reached out to grab it when another met his hand. 

"Sorry mate I saw it first," Nino said as he tried to take it, but the other hand was insistent.

"I was faster."

"I got here first!" Nino looked up and was met by pouty full lips and begging eyes. 

"But I want it more, please?"

"No way!"

Nino glared at the other who looked back. (The pout was still on his face and made his lips so kissable...)

Then the other's eyes lit up. "Let's share?" he asked hopefully. 

"But..."

"Come on, I pay and then..." the other looked around. "I also buy beer and some snacks, so neither of us will go hungry. Okay?"

Nino felt laughter bubbling up inside of him. He tried hard to stay stern, but when the other started to beg him, he giggled and nodded. "Okay. But you'll pay," he decided. When they went back to the dorms, he couldn't believe that he took a stranger home with him, but Ohno was pretty amazing he found out soon after their first meeting.

7.12.O  
Ohno frowned as he stared at the proposal. It was not much money he would earn with this, but it was for a good cause, he told for himself. 

And it had nothing to do with the bright, hopeful eyes of the young man who had come to him, he told himself. 

"Okay, I'll do it. And you won't have to pay me."

Nino frowned as he shook his head. "We won't accept pity," he said instead. "I want to pay you fairly. I don't want people looking at our organisation and say that we want to make money and don't hold on our promises."

Ohno smiled a bit as he hummed and tilted his head. "But I don't want to take your money. You can put it to the charity, right?"

Nino shrugged uncomfortably. "Maybe... But..."

Ohno's grin widened as he saw Nino crumbling. They didn't have much money, and yes making the posters they wanted would take away a considerable amount of time he could spend on things that actually paid. Still, Nino had explained everything about this organisation with such happiness and bright eyes that he didn't want to take the money they could spend elsewhere much better.

Also, it was for children. "If you really want to pay me..."

"Yes?" Nino's eyes were eager as he looked up again. He wanted to make sure that his company would be taken seriously and for that, they needed to pay the people they employed.

"Then you could take me out for a date."

Nino's eyes narrowed a little, but Ohno smiled as he winked at him. "I mean. I never could say no to such a cute man as you are."

Nino blushed a dark red, but in the end, he shyly nodded, and Ohno had to fight hard as to not make a small victory dance at that.

8.12.N  
Nino stepped into the dojo feeling uncomfortable as he was met with other boys, older and younger than him, that all looked a lot stronger and bigger than he was. 

He tripled beside his mother a bit nervously as she talked to the coach about admitting him into this course so that he would learn self-defence. It had been his wish and idea. He had been sure it was good to train and get stronger but now being face to face by this wall of people he wanted to cry and run away.

Maybe he could convince his mother to let him change schools instead before he could ask his mother though a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. It was so heavy that his knees almost buckled, but luckily he kept standing. Otherwise, it would have been too embarrassing.

"Ninomiya-kun, welcome. I promise it'll be fun. Since it's your first time here, I would like to pair you with one of the older students here. He can show you the basics," he said. 

Nino nodded, not managing to say something. His tongue seemed to be stuck to the roof of his mouth. He nodded before looking back to the floor. 

"Ohno-kun, I think you'll be perfect if you want?"

"Yes," the boy nodded, and Nino looked up at the warm voice. A more brown boy met him with a round face and soft sleepy-looking eyes. 

"Nice to meet you, Ninomiya-kun. Let's head for a corner so that the coach has enough space with the rest of the group."

"Nino," Nino said in a whisper as he followed the other boy to the space he had decided on. 

Ohno watched Nino as he showed him the basic stance and first moves. Nino's movements were stiff, and he had to wonder why he was even here. It was clear that he didn't enjoy this kind of sports and didn't feel comfortable to be around them. 

Nino cried out in surprise when he slipped on the floor as he tried to copy one move that Ohno had shown him and the older boy was there in an instant to catch him before he could fall to the floor. He groaned when the fingers pressed on some of his bruises and tried to get away. 

Ohno's eyes narrowed as he saw the bruises on his shoulder and around his neck as the training outfit moved due to the movement. That explained a lot, he thought, determined to help the smaller boy to the best of abilities. He hated bullies with a passion, and he knew exactly how to do it once he got to know which school the younger boy was visiting.

\-- 

"Papa? Is it true that you were bullied?"

"Yes, when I was younger it stopped after half a year though."

"Was it daddy that helped?"

Nino giggled. "No, it was uncle Jun he was in the same class and saw it once and got really mad."

"Uncle Jun is scary when he is mad," the boys sad with a shudder. 

Nino smiled as he nodded. "Yup, but he won't hurt you, ne?"

"Uhn," their youngest mumbled as he closed his eyes sleepily.

"Sleep now. More stories will wait for you tomorrow."

9.12.O  
Nino sighed as he stepped out on his balcony. He couldn't sleep. The people in the flat beside his were having a party, and it seemed as if the main room was just beside his bedroom. He rubbed his eyes as he lightened a cigarette.

He looked at the balcony beside his when there was movement, nodding at his neighbour. "Hey what's up there?"

"My birthday party. Since you are awake, you should join," the man said with a bright grin. "Sorry if it's too loud. We have booze."

Nino thought about the offer for a while before deciding to take him up on the offer. He didn't like parties, but booze sounded good to him. And there was no chance he could sleep until it ended after all.

He stepped into the apartment as he was met with the rounded face of another man and stopped in his tracks.

\--

Ohno groaned as he was forced to come along by his friends. He really didn't want to socialise today. He had been through a bad break up just recently. 

But his friends had said that precisely because of that it was the best for him to join them. 

He went back to the kitchen to get another can of beer. If nothing else he could at least get drunk, he thought. As he stepped back into the main room of the party, he looked up, and it seemed as if all sounds stopped when his eyes met the ones of a man just entering the flat. 

He felt his heart beating faster, and before he realised what he was doing, his feet were bringing him closer to the man and offering him the can. 

They talked a lot this evening, the party and everything else was forgotten soon. When it became too loud, they agreed without words to leave and walked around town until just as the sun crept up in the horizon stopping in the park watching the sunrise and then there were lips on his. He knew then that this man would be the love of his life.

10.12.N  
"A melon pan, please," Nino said as he stood in front of the counter. He showed a brilliant smile (at least he hoped so) to the man on the other side of the counter. 

He had stepped into this bakery one time because he was late for lunch and didn't know where to go in the short time he had until his break was over. He had decided that a piece of bread would be the fastest and most filling option at hand. 

The other had handled the register and Nino couldn't deny that he enjoyed the sleepy look on his face and the warm smiles he gifted upon each customer. 

The melon pans were expensive (at least more so than the ones from the conbini) and not that good honestly but the smile of the waiter made everything better. 

Each day he told himself that today would be the day he introduced himself properly to him and maybe (hopefully) get the number from the other, but each day by the time he had made up his nerves the waiter had turned to another customer. 

He sighed as he thanked for the melon pan, playing with the paper bag a bit. He looked around, realising that for once the bakery was mostly empty and he crumpled up the bag. It wasn't as if he would eat the melon pan anyway. It made his stomach hurt because they used some ingredient that he couldn't stand.

"Uhm..." 

"Yes, is something wrong?" the small man asked, worrying his lips. 

"I'msorryyourmelonpansareawfulbutIreallywouldliketodateyou,pleaseletme?" Nino said in one breath.

"Huh?" Ohno stared at him with a blank look for a moment, his mouth dropping open before he laughed softly as he managed to decipher his words.

"I'm sorry if they are bad. I thought you liked them since you eat them each day," he said with a small blush. The first time this particular customer had come in he had misread the scale, but since the other had complimented him on them first, he had kept it on. (But just for this one customer the others had told him how bad his new recipe was and he had changed it fast again.)

Nino stared at him for a long while, still fidgeting with the bag, as Ohno leant over to pry it out of his hands and throw it to the trash. "Here try this."

Nino frowned but did as he was told, trying the other melon pan he was handed now and almost moaned at the taste. This was the best he had ever eaten, worth the price. 

"And yes, I would very much like to date you."

11.12.O  
"Do you really enjoy these stories?" Ohno asked the next day when they entered the room of their twins. 

Once again, it was time for bed, and the boys had begged them to continue with the storytelling instead of reading them a book or singing a lullaby.

"They are fun."

"Okay, then..."

\--

"Hello, what can I get you?"

Ohno was startled as the lips of the object he was staring at moved, and he needed even longer to realise that the other was talking to him.

He blushed slightly as his eyes fell to the board behind the beautiful man that he had kept staring at while standing in the line. He could hear the annoyed murmurs of the people behind him as he tried desperately to read the board as fast as possible, but the letters seemed to mingle together and jump around the board. 

He felt himself panic as he looked back at the man, waiting patiently with a kind smile on his face. "Uhm... Surprise me?" he said with what he hoped was a cheeky smile. 

The other blinked a bit surprised at his request but then nodded with a small frown and wrote an order on the cup. Ohno shuffled further to wait for the coffee, thanked the girl who made it and sat down at an empty table. He sipped the coffee, grimacing slightly as he realised it was everything he hated.

It was too bitter, and there were spices mixed in, which he supposed were nice in food but not in drinks.

Still, when he looked up, he saw the man staring at him curiously, and he forced himself to smile and mouth a 'thank you, it's perfect'.

He forced himself to drink the bitter coffee as he pulled out his sketchpad to draw the scenery of the coffee. His eyes wandered to the waiter who was still busy taking orders, and before he realised it, he had drawn him as the central part of the sketch. 

He fought a blush and closed the pad when suddenly someone sat across from him. 

"It's okay right?" he heard, staring up in surprise as he was face to face with the pretty waiter who had a bento in front of him and a cup of tea by his side. 

"Of course," Ohno stuttered.

"I'm Nino, by the way. How was the coffee?"

"Good you have good taste," he lied, surprised by the bright laugh of the other. 

"Oh, really now?"

"Yea..." Ohno looked up at the cheeky smile on the others face before realisation came upon him. This waiter had been teasing him and probably ordered something horrible. That also explained the confused look on the girl's face. 

Nino giggled as he brought out another cup of coffee that he had hidden from view. "Here try this. It's good, I promise."

Ohno looked at him dubiously but did as he was told, sighing in relief as he realised it was delicious.

"So when will you ask me?"

"Huh?"

"For a date. It's obvious that you are smitten by me."

Ohno blushed cradling the cup between his hands. "Would you..."

"Yes, I suppose I would."

12.12.N  
"A double espresso for Ninomiya Kazuya," the man behind the counter yelled, and Nino groaned. 

"It's Kazunari," he hissed at the sleepy-looking man who blinked at him for a moment before looking sheepish.

"I'm sorry," he said bashfully as he bowed low. 

Nino sighed as he took his coffee and sat down in one counter, mumbling to himself. He couldn't understand. He had been to this particular coffee shop for weeks now, and most of the time, it was the same sleepy waiter who prepared his orders and called out his name. 

He also always gave his full name at the register because he really wanted that good looking guy to spell out his complete name with the warm, soft voice.

He knew it was silly, but it was something that he really was looking forward to. Sadly, Ohno (that was his name, Nino had seen on his badge one day when it hadn't been filled with artistic scribbles), always called him Kazuya.

Not for the first time Nino was mad at his parents for choosing that reading of his Kanji and not the normal one.

He sighed as he sipped the bitter coffee, staring out into the grey city. It had been raining all day, and there was a chill in his bones that didn't seem to want to vanish.

"For Ninomiya Kazunari-san," the voice hat he had longed for was suddenly pretty close, and Nino felt the hairs on his neck stand up when a warm breath ghosted over the skin.

He turned around in surprise to find Ohno standing with two hot chocolates in his hands. "May I?"

"Uhn, yeah?" Nino said, trying hard not to blush and remember how to talk.

"Here something sweet to brighten up this dark day," Ohno said with a smile as he put the drink in front of him.

"I didn't pay for this."

"My treat." Ohno smiled so damn prettily at him that Nino couldn't help himself as he copied it.

13.12.O  
Ohno cried out in shock and pain when his head connected with something hard. He looked up in confusion groaning when he saw that he ran into a post in the middle of the street. 

"What the?" he asked himself as he whined in pain and held rubbed his forehead. It hurt - a lot.

But at least nobody seemed to have realised that he ran into a bloody post, he thought. He knew that he daydreamed a lot, but this was the very first time he actually ran into something. 

(Or not... He remembered doors, people and even walls he ran into and that one time he walked right into a lake... But nothing hurt like this.)

He sighed as he decided to go home and treat his forehead as he could already feel the nasty bump growing there when he heard laughing. 

Damn, seemed like someone had seen him, he thought with a small unhappy frown on his face when he heard another sound and a groan. 

He turned around to look at what happened and couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up in him when he saw that the man that was laughing at his mishap had run into a pole himself. 

"God we are a pair," the other groaned as he held his hurting head. "Let's have a coffee tomorrow and compare our wounds?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Ohno marvelled at how fast he managed to get his bearings again before nodding with a smile. Maybe the pain would be worth it.

14.12.N  
Nino groaned as he turned his motorcycle. There was a protest going on, and he wasn't able to go the route he had initially planned. He grumbled slightly under his breath as he realised that he might be late for a date with a stranger from a website, but there was nothing he could do, he supposed as he pulled out his phone to write a mail to his friend and tell him about his predicament. 

Suddenly the bike wobbled, and Nino felt warm arms encircling his waist and warm breath at his cheek when whoever it was leant forwards to his ear.

"Drive! Just fucking drive!" the stranger said with urgency in his voice and before Nino knew he already kickstarted his bike into motion and drove away from the commotion behind him.

He could hear the exhilarating laughter of the person behind him on the bike and the warmth seeping through his back even with all the protective gear. 

When Nino was sure that there were lots of miles between them and the protest, he stopped the bike and turned around. 

He opened his mouth to complain when the other man moved forward to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you for the rescue," he said with a breathy laugh. 

"If they had gotten me again, there would be a night in prison for causing a commotion," the man said happily as he jumped off the bike stretching his back. 

Nino cleared his throat when the tight shirt rode up, and he had free sight of a well-built stomach, making him want to see more. 

"Uhm okay..." he mumbled, before swearing as he realised that he now had mostly lost the chance of his date as he was late right now.

"Because of you I lost my date," he complained. 

The other turned around, staring at him with bright eyes and an even more gorgeous laugh.

"As an apology, I would agree to be your date."

\--

"Papa, you can't ride a bike," his son laughed. 

Nino grinned as he tucked him back into bed, making sure the blankets were tight around him. 

"Oh, but he can. He doesn't anymore because it's safer with a car," Ohno offered them.

The twins stared at Nino with wide eyes full of admiration, making the man question why they found that so exciting, but it probably was because of an anime hero, he supposed.

15.12.O  
Nino played with his pen as he looked into the textbook. He was bored and couldn't concentrate on the things he should be reading to get ready for entrance exams. But it was hard in this library full of people in similar states.

His eyes wandered to the boy across from him who was staring blankly at the pages he should read. It was clear that he didn't, though. Nino knew who it was. It was Ohno-kun two years above him, and Nino had to say that he had a tiny crush on him. 

He had never been able to tell him, though. Ohno was older than him after all and had many friends. He would never be interested in someone like him. He frowned a bit before looking at him again. 

Ohno yawned loudly as he hid his face behind his hands. A small smile appeared on his face as he propped his chin on his hand. 

"Yeah, it must be tiring to be that pretty," he mumbled under his breath.

Ohno blinked suddenly and tilted his head as his eyes met with his. A grin appeared on his face, and Nino was shocked to realise that the other had heard him. 

"Then you must be exhausted," he said smoothly. 

Nino felt his cheeks heated up pretty badly, and he hid his face behind his hands.

16.12.N  
Nino stood at his regular place in the park. A little corner where regularly people came along. They could stop without disturbing other passersby, and he was protected from wind and rain at least a little bit. 

Ohno was watching him from his place on a bench. From here, he had a perfect view of the other young man without being seen as easily. He looked back at his sketch pad with a small smile. The book was full of pictures of the little singer in different situations or places. 

He was his muse, so to say. The sad thing was that he had never worked up the nerve actually to talk to the singer. 

He looked down at his fingers before deciding that today was his day. It would be too cold to stay outside soon, and he was not sure if he would be able to wait for another winter without a sign of the other man. 

He stood as it looked like the singer was about to pack up his things and leave.

Ohno walked quickly to the other and stood in front of him awkwardly.

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with?"

"I... You... Uhm..." Ohno groaned at his inability to talk and blushed a little. He played with the pad as a gust of wind caught it. With a shocked cry, Ohno stared as the pages scattered in the wind.

The singer swore as he let his bag go and ran after the pages trying to catch them before they were lost.

"Be more careful," he scolded him as he handed them over, and his eyes fell onto the drawings. Ohno blushed even harder when the other's eyes widened as he recognised himself on each of the pages.

\-- 

"I would never blush so much!" Ohno disagreed with a frown. "You are a shy one."

Nino grinned a bit. "But it's my story."

"Okay, then now is my turn."

17.12.O  
Ohno grinned for the picture as he posed with the key sword on his shoulder and a hand on his hips.

"Thank you!" the girls said as they looked at the picture while giggling to each other.

Ohno watched them as they left him alone and asked himself why he had decided to cosplay a figure that grinned so much, but he liked Riku the most from Kingdom hearts, and the outfit was very comfortable. He wandered around the convention as he heard the name of his character. He looked up in question as he saw a group of people running to him. 

They were dragging a frowning man with them that was cosplaying Sora. At least the face fit his character, he thought as the other was pushed into his direction. Sora stumbled, and Ohno caught him before he could fall flat on his nose. 

"Please, can you pose together? We love Soriku!!" the girls asked with begging eyes. Both men looked at each other uncomfortably for a moment, before Sora shrugged. 

"Just for a few shots won't hurt," he mumbled as he tugged him closer. Ohno was delighted when he saw a delicate flush on his cheeks and agreed to do a few paring poses with the stranger. He was right; it won't hurt.

\--

It was the next day, and for today Ohno had decided to cosplay Victor from Yuri on Ice. He had wanted to wear comfortable clothes, but he had tried his best to make sure that his costume was perfect. 

Today he wasn't asked for so many photos so far. Nobody was very interested in taking pictures of only him. But somehow it wasn't long before some girls were whispering excitedly around him.

He looked up curiously. Maybe there was someone famous?

In a bit, he was face to face with the same man from yesterday. Only today he cosplayed Yuri. A small smirk appeared on his face. 

"Oh, you two look so cute, please can we take pictures?" a few people around them asked. Ohno quickly slipped his arm around the other's shoulder. 

"Of course," he said smoothly. 

"It's so great that you do those cosplays together," one girl mentioned as people directed them for more pictures. 

"Huh?" Ohno said at those words. 

"May we get a kiss?" 

Ohno looked dumbfounded for a second. Never had he been asked this but he realised that people apparently thought that he and this stranger were together. He looked at the blushing men beside him, who licked his lips unconsciously.

Ohno did the same and without realising he soon pressed his lips against the sweet-tasting ones of the other getting a gasp from him as he moulded against him. Ohno thought the different fit perfectly against him, and after all, they had the same favourites. There was no way he would let him go, Ohno thought, praying they actually lived close. 

18.12.N  
Nino groaned when somebody sat beside him in the cinema. Okay, it might be his designated seat, but the room was mostly empty.

He frowned unhappily as the other made himself comfortable and thought about standing up and looking for another seat. But this had the perfect view, and he already was quite comfortable. 

As he was still thinking about the merits of looking for another seat, the lights dimmed, and Nino decided to stay where he was. The other seemed to be quiet at least if so it wouldn't be that bad. 

Soon enough Nino was consumed by the story of the movie, and without realising, he tightened his fingers around the armrest a bit more. 

Or so he had thought. The thing he was squeezing was way too soft to be the armrest, and he flinched when something squeezed back. 

His eyes flittered over to the person sitting beside him, and he realised that like him, the other man was immersed in the movie and didn't seem to understand what was happening. 

His eyes moved over the screen, and his mouth moved in silent words, gasps or other noiseless sounds that fit what was happening on screen.

Nino looked back when the story got sadder, and he couldn't help his tears in the end when the main character died on screen. He sniffed, thanking the other automatically when he gave him a tissue. 

"Thank you," he dried his tears, finally looking back at the others. 

He chuckled when his eyes swam in tears as well, and he couldn't help himself when he used the same tissue he had used to dry those eyes. 

The other grinned and squeezed his hands again. "Your hands are cute. I don't want to let go."

Nino blushed at how strange those words were and then even more when in his mind he replied that he would like that very much.

19.12.O  
Ohno couldn't help the laughter that escaped him as the door closed with a loud click behind the other man. 

Nino - he remembered - stared down at him with a glare, his hands were resting on his hips, and for a second he looked as if he wanted to shout, but then his face relaxed, and he hid his face behind his elbow as he started to chuckle. 

Ohno was instantly charmed by the sight of the other man. He had been a bit from the start but seeing him here in that cell laughing and shyly hiding his face while doing so was very beautiful. 

"God, my parents, will be so pissed," he said as he let himself fall on the hard bench beside Ohno. 

"Mine as well. And then they will find it all funny and tell everybody I might ever bring home," Ohno said with a shake of his head. 

He couldn't believe their luck. Just a few hours earlier he and Nino had met for the first time. There had been a duck with its ducklings on the street crossing it or at least trying to do so. But the ducklings had been scared and stood still in the middle of the street crying out loudly.

That had piqued his interest and attention, same with the other young man beside him. It had taken them a second and a look before they jumped to the street and stopped the traffic - something that was not okay in the middle of Tokio without the help of someone from the police. 

Or so they had been told when the police had finally shown up because some angry drivers had called them. 

They had told him about all the dangers it meant for two ordinary people to stop the traffic like that. Nino and Ohno had bowed their heads in shame, but secretly they had shared grins.

Now they were in a cell - to show them not to do anything against the law again - and were waiting for their parents to pick them up and pay the small fee for their doings. 

Ohno supposed it was a very cosy small cell and as they were the only ones inside. 

"How about you bring me home? It will fall flat if we both have the same experience and it will make a great story."

Ohno smiled as he put his hand on the cheek of the other rubbing away a spot of dirt. He liked that idea very much. 

\--

"How unfair! You were only helping," their son cried.

Ohno nodded, but then he sighed. "Yes, but it is dangerous just to stop traffic or run on the streets when there is a red light," he said sternly. "So never try it."

"Okay," they both said in unison.

20.12.N  
Nino was doing his laundry at the moment. As the day was beautiful and very sunny, he had decided to hang the clothes out onto the balcony to dry for the day. 

He felt relaxed and pretty well today. He had finished a critical work-related thing the evening before and a decent night's sleep for once. 

With the newly bought music box, he listened to his favourite band outside, being happy at how great the sound was. The last box he had bought had poor quality.

He sang some of the lines from time to time if they were his absolute favourites and let himself fall onto the sun lounger when he was finished with his tasks. 

Or he wanted to at least when his eyes fell onto a figure under his balcony, quite clearly listening to his music. 

"Sorry," he cried out, remembering that he was not alone on the world. He hoped that the other wasn't mad at him as he quickly shut off the music.

The face of the other fell when met with silence, and he looked up with a frown. 

"No, I liked it. It's my favourite song by the band," he said. He had had a bad day so far but somehow hearing this music of that small, obscure band that nobody seemed to know in Japan had lifted his spirits. 

"You like them?!" Nino almost screeched and for a second Ohno feared that the other would jump down from the third floor.

"Yes, very much," Ohno answered in a smile. 

Nino felt his heartbeat quicken at the words. He had never met anybody who liked the music so far, and he would love to talk to the other. 

"Not to sound creepy, but would you like to come up and talk over a cup of coffee?" he offered shyly.

Ohno's face brightened up at his question, and he nodded eagerly. 

"Yes!"

21.12.O  
Ohno stopped what he was supposed to do. His eyes wandered to Ninomiya Kazunari. The boy was the lead in their school play and one of the best actors he had known. 

Each time he was on stage, he commanded everyone to look at him. He had just that kind of a presence there. Ohno knew that Nino was usually a shy even if a bit bratty kid, but it was utterly different whenever he was on stage. 

Nino was also the reason he had agreed to paint the backdrops for the theatre club. He usually wasn't interested in those things, but by doing so, he was able to watch Nino during their practice as well. 

He tried - he really did - to focus back on the big canvas he was meant to paint, but it was hard when Nino was walking over the stage doing his lines naturally. He was born to be an actor, Ohno thought. 

This time the club performed a comedy, and normally Ohno found them dull and the jokes flat but with Nino it was different. He had to stop himself from laughing every time something funny happened. Ohno knew the play would be a hit once they performed it for an audience. 

He sighed as he was called and went back to his painting. It was late when he finally was able to leave the school. 

He swore when he saw that it was raining and remembered that his mother had reminded him to bring an umbrella - something he had forgotten in his rush to be at school on time. 

He frowned as he realised that he would be soaked by the time he was home. There was nothing he could do, he thought as he squared his shoulders ready to run through the heavy rain.

"Wait!" he heard the voice of Nino. It was easy to recognise it, and Ohno was sure he would recognise it in between thousands. 

He turned around, looking at Nino, who was slightly red and short of breath. 

"I saw you had no umbrella. We live in the same direction so let's share?" he asked, looking at the ground and shuffling his feet. Ohno couldn't believe his luck though and nodded eagerly. "Of course!"

22.12.N  
There was a dull noise when his hand connected with something soft. 

Nino's face immediately paled as he realised that he must have hit someone while talking to Aiba and gesturing widely to make his point. 

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," Nino said as he turned around swiftly. 

Aiba was laughing beside him, and he shoved an elbow into his side to shut him up. He bowed deeply before looking up with a slightly scared face. 

"I hope it didn't hurt too much. I didn't see you. But I know that's no excuse... I shouldn't have moved my hands so much in public," he said. He felt his ears heat up and knew that they would be bright red. 

God, how humiliating. He had forgotten that they were on a crowded sidewalk. It was just his luck that he hadn't hit anyone before now. 

The man (who was absolutely gorgeous and his type, Nino thought sadly) pressed his hand against his nose. His eyes were screwed shut as he waved his hand weakly.

"It's fine," he said nasally before taking his hands off his face. There was no blood Nino saw with relief. 

But still, it was just his luck to hit the one person who looked beautiful and who he would have no problem to date.

He ignored Aiba as he took the face in between his hands to examine the slightly red nose. Perhaps the other would agree to something to drink as an apology?

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" he asked hopefully. He could hear his best friend, giggle. 

"A drink, I suppose," the other sighed in agreement. 

Nino cheered silently, hopefully, he would still have a chance.

23.12.O  
Ohno blinked as he went outside to fetch Riku for the night. The dog had been playing in the garden, but now Ohno wanted to go to bed, and Riku would whine the whole night if left outside.

"Cute doggie, such a good boy," a voice said drunkenly.

Ohno shook his head as he walked further into the garden to look for his dog. 

"Riku, come here," he called softly. He didn't want to anger his neighbours with being too loud. 

"Oh, doggie stay. Such a beauty," the man slurred. Ohno rolled his eyes as he found the drunken man in his garden petting his dog.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ninomiya Kazunari," he said with a bow. Ohno rolled his eyes. 

"I meant, what are you doing here?"

"Petting the dog. Such a good boy," the man cooed. Ohno massaged his head and was about to demand of Nino to leave when the other suddenly went green in the face and threw up. 

"Oh, God..." Ohno groaned, he was glad when he realised that the man had at least missed Riku. 

He wanted to yell now but before he could say anything more the man moaned and then passed out. 

Ohno wanted to go inside, just let the other sleep it off outside and ignore him, but Riku was whining and running around the man in circles. It got so loud that a window opened and an angry voice shouted for him to make his dog shut up before he would do so. 

Ohno didn't know what else to do but to drag the man inside. He smelled of alcohol and other things that were similar awful. 

Sadly, he wasn't able to wake him up, but he also didn't want to put him on his sofa like that. 

He sighed as he started to undress the other. He was cute looking, he thought. Very cute even.

Maybe he could make him buy him breakfast tomorrow for not letting him freeze to death, Ohno decided. 

"Look after him," he said to Riku, who yipped as he rolled up beside the sofa to fall to sleep. And well Riku liked the stranger, so he had to be a good one.

24.12.N  
"Hey girl, welcome back. Have you been successful?" Nino asked as he opened the door to let the cat slip in. 

It was strange, but Yuna vanished from time to time for a week or two before coming back. First, he had been anxious for her, fearing that she was locked-in a shack or something. But she came back each time, looking happy and well-fed.

Nino didn't know where she vanished to, but he knew that she was well cared for wherever it was. 

"I have to go to work. Food and Water are already waiting for you. Be a good girl, okay?"

The cat purred as he petted her head and finally left for work. 

It was only early afternoon when he finished work and was allowed to leave for home earlier a few weeks later. Nino was looking forward to cuddling his little Yuna, and he was humming happily as he wandered through the streets when he saw a poster with Yuna's face on it. 

He stopped in front of it, studying it for a while. Yes, this was Yuna even if the poster said that someone was looking for Tomoko. 

He sighed as he wrote down the number to call the person later before continuing his way home.

Again he stopped a few miles further down the road as he saw a man putting up the posters he had studied earlier. 

He cleared his throat, getting the attention of the other. He stopped for a second as he looked into that sun-kissed beautiful and a bit hopeful face. 

"I saw you are looking for my cat," he said in the end.

"Your cat?"

"Yes Yuna, I got her as a baby. I wondered where she was vanishing to these last few months, but I thought she was fine wherever she was so I didn't put anything up."

"She's with you?"

Nino nodded, looking at the man whose lower lip trembled slightly before he looked down. 

"I see... I'm sorry. I... I was just happy she was with me. It made it less lonely..."

The other blushed but seemed sad, and Nino felt terrible for him. "Do you want to come to visit? I'm sure she would be happy to see you."

"Would that be possible?" Ohno asked hopefully, and Nino nodded with a laugh. 

"Sure, come on, I was about to buy ingredients for dinner. If you pay, I will cook for you too...?"

"Sounds good, Ohno Satoshi, by the way."

Nino grinned not telling him that he knew because of the posters. "Ninomiya Kazunari."

\--

"Are any of these stories true?" 

Nino shrugged as he tugged at the ear of his son. "Maybe, maybe not," he teased the twins who pouted at his answer.

"Don't pout. The important thing is that we found each other, right?" Ohno added as he kissed his husband softly before saying goodnight to his children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lazy so I will put the real story right behind this long one-shot

“What the...” Nino mumbled as he was woken up by a bang. He rubbed his eyes, staying as silent as possible to listen for any more sounds. He heard stumbling in the front hall and then another crash.

A shudder went over his back as he thought that there was a thief inside and he carefully slipped out of bed. He took the baseball bat he had in his bedroom as he moved closer to the door, opening it carefully.

There was a figure walking around his living room, hopping around on one foot and swearing slightly before he stumbled inside his bathroom.

This was definitely a lousy thief, Nino thought as he went closer. He could hit him and then call the police he decided when he suddenly stopped still. The stranger was stripping in his bathroom, humming lowly in the back of his throat.

What the hell was going on?! And God, the other looked good... Nino blinked when the strange man got into his shower and washed his very good looking body.

“You are a strange thief,” he said out loud finally, just too surprised and shocked by the things that were happening.

There was a shriek coming from the other as he looked up, staring at him wide-eyed while pointing at him.

“Thief! Who are you? What are you doing in my home?”

“What? You are in my home! I live here,” Nino mumbled rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“No.”

“Yes.”

The other frowned in confusion before realising he was still in the shower - naked. He cried out again, grabbing for a towel. “Pervert!”

“Excuse me? You are parading into my home, stripping and taking a shower.”

The other blinked as he looked around and realised that this was really not the bathroom of his friend. His shoulders sank as he looked down at his toes.

“Sorry, I think I mistook the door while drunk. But it’s dangerous to keep the door open,” he said with a frown. “And would you please let me dress?”

“Yes, yes, sorry,” Nino said with a sigh. What a strange thing to happen, he thought as he went to the kitchen to prepare coffee. 

Nino hummed lowly in his throat as he heard the shower turning off with a dejected sigh and thought about going back to the bathroom and tell the other to take his time finishing his shower. But the thought of his water bill made that vanish fast. He rubbed his temple, asking himself why this was happening to him at all. 

Just as he put the two cups of coffee on the table, he heard the shuffling steps of the stranger entering the room. “Drink that. It’ll sober you up.”

“Honestly the shock has done its thing already,” the other mumbled. 

Nino smirked as he sat across from him, taking his own cup of coffee. “Who are you?”

“Ohno Satoshi,” he muttered, still looking dejected about everything that had happened. “I’m sorry for all the commotion.”

“Mhm… At least I didn’t call the police yet. That would have been embarrassing.”

Ohno blushed at the thought before paling slightly as he nodded. “Thank God for small mercies,” he agreed with a sigh, his fingers scraping through his wet hair. “Who are you?”

“Ninomiya Kazunari. How did you end up here?”

Ohno shrugged, for a moment he considered not answering the other but then he thought to hell with it all. It couldn’t get any more embarrassing, and he probably owned the other a few answers for intruding in his home. Even if he really thought it was partly Ninomiya’s fault as well. Who let the door unlocked during nights?

“I moved recently here. I applied to the arts college and I crashed at a friend’s place until I found a flat. It’s not that easy, though. And tonight… I got drunk at a party at the college and I think I am on the wrong floor,” he said with a frown. He could also be on the right floor in a wrong house but he didn’t know. All apartments and floors looked the same in this part of Tokyo he thought with an unhappy look on his face that made the other chuckle slightly again. “Really, I’m sorry, Ninomiya-san. I will leave and check where I am.”

“Which apartment? And please call me Nino. Ninomiya-san was my father and I rather not think about him,” he said with a sigh. Ohno nodded in surprise, nibbling at his lower lip. 

“Modern art. I got a scholarship,” he said with a shrug. Not really knowing why he said that. He downed his coffee and pulled out his phone to check where the hell he was. When he tried to turn it on there was a low battery symbol before it died. “Figures,” he grumbled. Tonight had to be a bad dream.

“Phone died?”

Ohno nodded once before burrowing his head in his arms. “Tonight seems to be out of a horror movie.”

Nino snorted slightly as he laughed. “That should be my line, honestly. Normally the intruder would kill the innocent residents. I could offer you a place to crash and probably some power to charge your phone?”

Ohno’s face brightened up slightly at that prospect. He really didn’t look forward to go back outside. It had started to rain when he made it into the apartment building and at that time he had still celebrated his good luck. “Really?”

“If you can promise me you are not a serial killer?”

Ohno frowned in confusion at that tease before he shook his head, his eyes wandering to the bat that was abandoned at the side of the kitchen counter. “You have a bat at home, not me.”

“Well, I play baseball,” Nino said with a chuckle. He stood as he stretched with a groan. “I want to go back to sleep. The coffee did nothing to wake me up,” he said with distaste at the drink he had prepared. He still felt groggy and tired, and he instead accused the weak coffee than his late-night because of a gaming session.

“I will prepare you some clothes to sleep in. Luckily we are of the same height. If you go back to the bathroom and look at the cupboard on the right side, third shelves there are spare toothbrushes and clean towels. I bought them in bulk last time they were on sale. Not that you think I’m a serial killer luring unsuspecting victims into my home,” he said with a wink.

“Well you did leave the door open,” Ohno answered with a small, careful smile on his lips. Nino chuckled at those words. He couldn’t deny them, after all. 

“I just like to be able to get out easily if something is amiss and it’s supposed to be a safe neighbourhood,” he muttered as he wandered to his bedroom to pull out a pair of sweatpants and an old faded shirt for the other. Nino walked back to his bathroom, observing Ohno, half hiding behind the door frame. Every instinct inside himself told him to throw the other out (that or have sex with him, but he was not that cheap, and Ohno was drunk) and he questioned his sanity for offering him a place to stay for tonight at least. Aiba was probably rubbing off to him, he thought. The older man had always told him he should try to be more open and friendly to other people. Nino wasn’t sure he was thinking of allowing a stranger to stay with him, but then again, he also could easily imagine Aiba do things like that. 

The only opposite of them was that Aiba was a fortunate guy while he most probably would end up dead in an alley. He mustered Ohno again, deciding that he could probably take him on if Ohno tried some funny business and right now Ohno looked way too sleepy and tired (and partly dumb with the faraway look in his eyes) that he couldn’t possibly dangerous. 

Nino knocked finally on the door, making Ohno look up with wide, surprised eyes the toothbrush still hanging from his mouth as he turned around (why did he look so sexy that way?). Realisation appeared in his eyes and Nino was sure that the other had forgotten about the situation they were in until now. “I brought you some clothes. I go back to sleep. You have to make with the sofa.”

“Okay, thank you, really,” Ohno said with a small smile. Nino shrugged as he took a few steps back until he felt the door in his back. 

“Whatever. Goodnight,” he mumbled before almost fleeing out into the bathroom and into his bedroom. He pulled the blankets over him, rolling on his side, his eyes tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was awkward to say at least. Nino had woken to sounds coming from the living room and remembered his unexpected guest. He groaned as he walked out of his room, trying hard to ignore the eyes on his form as he walked to the bathroom to wash and then came out again. 

“Go there and make yourself presentable. I will prepare breakfast, and then we can try to figure out where you belong.”

“I’m not a lost puppy,” Ohno said with an adorable pout on his face that made Nino giggle as he watched him. 

“No? You look a lot like one though,” he said with a small teasing grin. 

Ohno frowned before he got up, his nose in the air as he huffed. “Am not.”

“Aww, then where do you belong?”

Ohno opened his lips to say something but then realised that whatever he said he was doomed. He didn’t belong anywhere since he was no kind of pet. But he also couldn’t say that he lived somewhere because, in fact, he still was homeless. The pout intensified as he strutted to the bathroom under the laughter of the other. Just as he was about to enter the room, he looked back, feeling heat looming in his stomach at the amused face of the other. 

Nino smirked slightly as he turned around and went to prepare their breakfast and Ohno finally got ready to face the day and probably more teasing. 

When he went out of the room, he found a few messages of Sho, where he was supposed to spend the night on the sofa and sighed as he turned off his phone again, when he saw Nino’s eyes on him.

“If I go out will I find some ‘Lost’ signs with your picture on it?” he asked. 

Ohno rolled his eyes as he sat down on a chair. “No, as I said I am no puppy,” he mumbled. “But I was meant to go visit a potential roommate. And I won’t make it.”

Ohno looked downright miserable at those words. 

“Makes us two. My friend just wrote to me that he had to cancel. He wanted to introduce me to someone to take his old room,” he grumbled. “Stupid! If they can’t make it to a fixed appointment, there is no way I would give them a second chance.”

Ohno nodded in understanding as he thanked Nino for the food the other put down in front of him. “Looks good.”

“Should taste good. I work part-time in a restaurant.” His parents were no good for a lot of things, but them both being chefs made it easy for him to pick up a few things. 

“Not conceited at all,” Ohno grumbled but started to eat. His eyes widened as he exclaimed how good the food was and put more into his mouth. 

“Not if it’s true,” Nino said with a grin as he started on his breakfast. 

“And you do this part-time?”

“Yes, I’m a student at the art college myself. But in the music department. That’s why I need a roommate,” he explained with a pout. “In no way am I able to pay for it on my own. Stupid Masaki for getting a stupid boyfriend and then stupidly wanting to move in with him,” he groused. Living with Masaki had been smooth and comfortable as he had known him for his whole life already. And Masaki knew how he felt about sharing his space with people he didn’t know. 

The only reason he had agreed to meet this friend of his lover was that money was tight and because Masaki had promised him that he was a good guy and easy to get along with. And of course, had nothing to do with Masaki begging him to give him a chance so that his love nest with his stupid boyfriend was theirs again and promised him lunch for two months as a thank you. 

He sighed as he rubbed his forehead and stared down at his food as he ate it slowly.

—

Ohno was doing the dishes because Nino made him to after he had prepared breakfast for him and as a payment for the night while Nino sat on the sofa and played a video game. Ohno had already written to Sho that he was sorry and that he would be home around lunch-time, with Sho promising him to reschedule the viewing of the room. 

He really hoped that he hadn’t blown his chance and that the maybe roommate really was as good as Sho had promised him. 

The door was thrown open with a bang suddenly, and Ohno almost crashed the plate he had in his hand on the sink when Nino swore loudly at the newcomer. 

“Masaki! What the hell? Can’t you knock? You can’t just run into an apartment that’s not yours. No, scratch that. You shouldn’t be like that in your own home either. It will destroy doors.”

“Chill, if I broke it I will pay you for making a new one. And I know you always leave it open anyway,” Aiba said with a shrug. 

Ohno blinked at the husky voice that sounded very familiar somehow. He carefully put the plate down to inch closer to the living room. 

“What are you doing here?” Nino asked with a sigh. “If it’s about that friend. Forget it. I need a reliable roommate if they can’t keep to an appointed time frame; it’s their loss.”

“Please, Nino~ Don’t be like that. He is perfect. You will like him, and he really is reliable when it comes to money,” he said with a pleading voice. 

“Sho-chan can bring him this afternoon, please. You don’t have another one in mind yet, do you?”

Nino shook his head with a sigh, nibbling at his lower lip. 

“I will buy you that newest game,” Aiba said, and Nino hummed, clearly considering it now. Ohno blinked as he stepped into the room a bit insecure. 

“Uhm…” he said, making Nino look up with an amused smile while Aiba jumped to his feet pointing at him. 

“YOU!” he yelled. “Oh, this is fate.”

Nino rolled his eyes in annoyance at Aiba’s shouting. “What are you talking about?”

“This… That’s Ohno Satoshi.”

“I know,” Nino said a bit warily at his excited friend who was now hopping from feet to feet. “Are you stupid or what?”

“No! No Nino! This is the man I meant. This is Sho-chan’s friend and your future roommate. Oh! I knew he was getting laid and not lost. Regardless of what Sho said. Oh, God! I’m so excited. It’s fate, you are made for each other,” he babbled as he pulled out his phone to call Sho and run out of the room before either of the other two could react, yelling at Sho to bring Ohno’s pack right with him to Nino’s flat while he would go out buy a celebratory dinner.

“What the…” Nino said as he stared blinking after his very excited friend before his eyes wandered back to Ohno, who looked stunned. 

“Seems like you got a new owner, puppy,” he said after a moment. He was still not sure about this roommate thing and Ohno, but he knew that Aiba was way too excited to give either of them a choice. 

He smirked when Ohno pouted as he realised what he had said. And well, who was he to offend fate?


	4. Chapter 4

Nino and Ohno stared at each other for a while longer. Ohno had a hopeful look on his face, and Nino sighed in the end. “Okay, okay, you got me. You can stay. But if you are just late for one payment you are out,” he grumbled as he stood. 

“Thank you,” Ohno said with a bright, happy laugh. He jumped to his feet and hugged Nino tightly. “Thank you you are my hero!!!” he yelled, making Nino wince at the loudness of his voice. 

“God not so loud,” Nino grumbled. “I have a few rules, though.”

“Okay, no problem,” Ohno said fast. Nino looked at him in amusement before he giggled.

“You don’t even know what they are.”

“Doesn’t matter. I need a room. I can’t stand one more night at Sho’s and Aiba’s flat. They are too loud,” he whined with a shudder. 

Nino giggled a little bit at the words. He could imagine that neither Sho nor Aiba held back even with a visitor in their home. His friend has no self-discipline in that way. That was mostly the reason Aiba had moved out because otherwise, Nino would have killed them. 

“I suppose you are right. I’ll show you your room. It’s furnished with a bed and a cupboard since Masaki left his things. I haven’t gotten around to throw them out so your decision if you want to keep them you have to talk with Masaki if and how much money he wants for them. But I honestly think he would be just happy not to have to pay for getting rid of them.”

“I would like to keep them. I don’t have any here, and it would be easier that way than to somehow bring them here,” Ohno said. 

Nino sent a smile in his direction as he heard the excited tilt in his voice. He took his hand and tugged him along. He opened the door to the second room with a little flourish. It was not a big room, but it wasn’t that small either. “It will need cleaning, I suppose. I only aired the room out so that there would be no mould or something like that,” he explained. 

“Our rooms are closed off for the other if not said otherwise so that we can be private if needed, kitchen, living room and bath is for us both. Masaki and I had a household account where we both put and took money from if we bought stuff for the shared flat. If you don’t want that we can buy our own stuff.”

“I don’t mind sharing those things. It sounds easier.”

“Okay, but then there will be any moaning about one using up more than the other from both sides.”

“Deal. Only if it seems like one of us use all of it up for themselves all the time,” Ohno bargained, and Nino shrugged. 

“As long as it’s not cleaning products and it’s just because you are too lazy.”

Ohno grinned as he nodded. “I like cleaning, though. I like cleaning the tub.”

“Good then you are on bathroom duty,” Nino decided with a scrunched up nose. It was not his favourite thing to do. “I’ll clean the dishes as long as you won’t use all up when you cook.”

“I mostly cook curries and fried rice,” Ohno said with a lazy smirk. 

“Oh joy,” Nino grumbled with a sigh as he thought that it would probably be his turn more often than Ohno, but that was the same with Aiba because Aiba sometimes had scary ideas about what could taste nice or bad.

“Any more rules?”

“Friday nights are for playing games,” Nino mumbled. “I always play on Friday nights so I would like for it to stay it like that. Sometimes I stream that, so people got used to that day.”

“I have no problem with that,” Ohno said with a smile. 

“Good, I think that’s all. Do you have anything?”

“Am I allowed to say something?” Ohno asked with a small grin. Nino frowned a bit at those words.

“I should deny you that just for the asking, but yes, if this is supposed to work…”

“I mentioned I’m an art student. I sometimes stay up late and listen to music then. If I’m too loud, please tell me without evicting me directly. I can’t help it whenever my muse strikes.”

“I’m a music major so I will only tell you if your music sucks or I can’t concentrate on my work or not make my deadlines,” Nino said with a nod. 

Ohno smiled happily at his words. “Will you play for me?” he asked. 

Nino blinked as nobody had ever asked him so directly before. “Will you paint a portrait of me?” he asked instead of answering directly. 

“While you play for me,” Ohno said with a smirk. “And if you are not mad. I’m not good in realistic portraits. I’m rather abstruse at least my teachers say so.”

Nino laughed as he nodded. Maybe Aiba was right, and Ohno was not as bad as he thought. Ohno stepped closer to the other until their noses almost touched. 

Nino could smell his breath as he was so close to him, and he was surprised at how minty it still smelled even after coffee and their breakfast. He held his breath automatically because he was sure that he didn’t feel as fresh even if he had showered this morning instead of last night as Ohno had. 

“What?”

“Since Aiba already is telling the world and everybody else that we slept together how about we make it true?” Ohno said with a small smirk on his face. “I remember you checking me out,” he added with a strange wriggle of his eyebrows. 

Nino’s eyes widened as he shoved him back. He watched as Ohno stumbled against the sofa and then started to laugh. He observed the other man who was very cute right now even if he was silly and probably would take the last working brain cell of him over just a couple of weeks. 

Still, he was cute and deep inside he knew that he would probably not decline that offer if not for the thought of Aiba barging in with Sho and foodstuff sooner than he liked. 

“We should clean up. Masaki and Sho will arrive soon with your stuff and enough food to last a week. I will need a beer to survive today,” he mumbled growling when Ohno perked up at the mention of beer. 

“As drunk as you were yesterday I can’t believe that you want some.”

“Beer is good,” Ohno hummed very calmly. 

Nino’s lips twitched at a smile. On the other hand, Ohno would also be a balm for his mind he supposed. As far as he was this peaceful most of the time.


	5. Chapter 5

“We will leave then,” Aiba said still shooting a worried look to Nino who had gotten fully drunk throughout the night. 

“Have a safe trip home,” Ohno hummed as he bowed again in front of his friends. “Thank you for the food and my stuff,” he said. 

“Are you okay?” Sho asked, pointing at Nino who was hanging from one of Ohno’s shoulders, saying rather loudly that they should just leave already. 

“Yes, I will put him to bed,” Ohno said with a grin. “It’s not far,” he said, putting his arms around Nino’s waist when he felt him slip slightly from his shoulder so that he wouldn’t fall.

“He might throw up,” Aiba chimed in after a moment. 

“I’ll prepare a bucket or something like that then,” Ohno promised. He had drunk much less than the other man, especially after he had realised how bad Nino had already gone after one can of beer. 

“Good, now shush,” Nino whined as he made shooing gestures with his arms, which looks more like flailing. Ohno winced slightly as he hit him on the stomach with more force than he had thought was possible for such a small man. 

“Aww, Nino wants to get rid of me. They grow so fast,” Aiba whined as he hugged Sho close who hummed and patted his head to calm him down. 

“What?” Nino said before he stared at Ohno beside him. He stared at him with a frown on his face. “I want to eat you,” he declared. 

This brought a blush to Ohno’s face as Aiba roared in laughter at the choice of words. Sho chuckled and wished him good luck as he dragged Aiba thankfully out of the apartment and closed the door behind him. 

“God you are making me crazy,” Ohno grumbled when Nino hugged him around the neck almost choking him. 

“Kiss me?”

“You’re so drunk right now,” Ohno sighed as he tried to drag Nino to his room, but the other was like a dead weight dragging him down. Ohno chuckled softly as he bent low to put one arm under his knees to pick him up. 

Nino shouted in surprise at his words, making him chuckle. He carried him to his bedroom with a smile to place him on his bed. “Kiss?” Nino said as he moved his lips and tried to pull him down on top of him. 

“Not when you are drunk,” Ohno disagreed as he sidestepped his hands. He chuckled as he almost jumped out of the way which caused Nino to almost fall out of the bed as he tried to follow him. 

Ohno sighed as he stepped closer again and pushed him back into his cushions and put the blanket over him. 

“Tomorrow when you are sober we are going to sit down and talk,” he decided with a small glare on his face as he looked at him. 

Nino pouted which really shouldn’t look as adorable as it did.

“Sleep, now,” Ohno ordered in a stern tone, grinning when a second later Nino’s eyes fell close, and he fell to sleep with a small snore.

—

Ohno spent most of the night on the floor against the bed where Nino was sleeping at, trying to get as comfortable as possible. In the middle of the night, Nino woke with a groan and was breathing heavily. 

Ohno was up in an instant and helped Nino to sit up. He took the bucket for him and held him up around the shoulders to rub his back as Nino threw up. He groaned when there was nothing left for him to throw up and Nino made him clean out his mouth with some water, before making him drink the rest of the glass. He contemplated to force some pills into him but then decided not to. Not without something to eat. 

He helped Nino to lie down comfortably again in the bed and then followed the tugging hands of the other man as he finally slipped in the bed beside him. His back thanking him for this decision. Nino snuggled close to him and put his arms around his waist with his head on his shoulder as he closed his eyes and fell once again to sleep. 

Ohno sighed as he closed his eyes, ruffling his hair lovingly as he tried to get comfortable in the death grip around his waist. It was warm and cosy (even if Nino smelled just a tiny bit of sweat and vomit) and it was very easy to fall into a comfortable sleep. 

The next time he woke was the following day when the body on top of him moaned painfully, and Nino buried his head deeper into his shirt. Ohno sighed as he ruffled his hairs with just his fingertips and then carefully slipped out of the weakened arms. Nino whined lowly, and Ohno caressed his cheek. 

“I’ll be right back,” he whispered as he slipped out of the room to go to the kitchen, taking the bucket with him to empty it in the bathroom before preparing black coffee, tea and water with some pills against a headache. Considering how bad Nino had been the day before he was sure he needed it. 

Ohno was happy that Nino had already shown him where everything was the day before and put everything on a tray to carry it over to the bedroom where he poked Nino awake, who opened his eyes blearily. 

“I bring gifts,” he whispered as he sat down, the tray beside him on the bed. 

“You brought everything I have in my kitchen,” Nino groaned as he tried to take the pills first, but Ohno put them to the side. 

“First some toast,” he ordered. Nino pouted, and even if it was charming, Ohno was not persuaded so he nibbled on a corner of the bread until Ohno hummed in agreement and offered him the pills and water again. Nino took them and changed the water for coffee. He drank it slowly before he put it on the bedside table. Ohno put it on the tray and settled everything carefully on the bedside table for him to take later. 

“Tired?” he asked the man who nodded in agreement yawning slightly.

“Somehow,” he whispered, and Ohno traced his forehead and the bridge of his nose before putting the blanket over him against. “Sleep then.”

“Thank you for taking care of me without yelling,” Nino joked softly as he snuggled closer into his cushions and falling asleep. 

Ohno chuckled since he would never be able not to take care of him like that. He stood when he was sure that Nino was asleep to take a quick shower and then started to clean up their living room and eat breakfast himself. He looked at the clock at the wall, hoping for Nino to wake up soon since he kind of really wanted to kiss him. And he personally thought it had made him a better person that he had been able to hold back so far and not taking what had been offered the night before.


	6. Chapter 6

Nino shuffled into the living room around noon and fell on the sofa beside Ohno, who was eating some fried rice he had made when he felt hungry. 

“Hungry?” Ohno asked, offering him the spoon he had used to eat the rice. 

Nino scrunched up his nose at the smell but then groaned as he nodded. “Please?” he asked as he rubbed his temple. Ohno chuckled as he put the plate away and pushed Nino softly. 

“Go wash, and I will reheat a portion for you.”

“Are you implying I smell?” Nino asked with a pouty grimace on his face, and Ohno smirked softly. 

“No I’m telling you, you stink. Go wash up you’ll feel better after.”

Nino tried to look angry at the words, but then he giggled and got back to his feet to brush his teeth and wash his face. He considered a shower, but he didn’t have a change of clothes with him, and he probably should eat before getting into a hot water spray. His head would be happier for that. 

He came back to the living room and sat on the sofa as he stared a bit blankly at the TV where a fishing show was currently on. He rubbed his eyes, staring at Ohno as he came back. “You watch fishing shows?”

“Yup, I like fishing,” Ohno grinned brilliantly as he offered him the plate of food. He sat down beside him, putting two bottles of tea in front of them and took his plate back to finish his meal. 

“It’s best as long as it’s warm,” Ohno offered him. 

“You are very nice to me.”

“You are very nice to me,” Ohno answered as he ruffled his hair. “You let me stay and didn’t call the police, to begin with.”

“I should have,” Nino said with a smirk. “Just imagine the moment we would’ve met again.”

“Awful, awful midget,” Ohno said as he poked him. 

“You are not taller than me,” Nino disagreed, but he was still laughing silently as he finally tucked in. Ohno grinned victoriously as he saw Nino enjoying the food. The other was more awake and felt better now than he had earlier. 

“Hey,” Ohno started when Nino had finished the food and put the plate away. He had pulled up his feet onto the sofa beside him and was slowly drinking the tea as his eyes were fixated on the TV where the fishing show had ended, and now there was a quiz game. 

Ohno looked at Nino, and he had to grin when he realised that there was a peculiar glint in Nino’s eyes whenever he knew the answer before the guests on the show. 

Now though he focused his attention back to Ohno, he tilted his head to the side, an adorable, curious look on his face. His lips were half-open and a bit plumper than usual since he had been biting on it while trying to get the quizzes right. Ohno had to hold back not to move forward just right away and kiss those lips. Ohno really didn’t know why he was this attracted to a man he only knew since two days now. 

“May I kiss you?” he asked then because he really wanted to. 

Nino bit his lower lip for a second, staring at him with unbelievable big eyes and Ohno thought for a moment it should be forbidden at how cute he looked with that dishevelled look. 

“Yes,” he allowed then, and Ohno released the breath he had been holding before moving forward and cupped his cheek with his hand before kissing him softly. 

Nino sighed against his lips, closing his eyes as his hands wandered around his head to bury in his hair. 

Ohno smiled as he stroke the cheek with his thumb. The lips under his were as soft as they looked, just slightly moist and chapped, but pleasant. He could feel the soft breaths coming from Nino on his skin, feeling the warmth of the other when Nino moved a little bit closer. 

Ohno smiled as he moved on the sofa and tugged Nino on top of his lap to deepen the kiss. The skin under his fingertips was silken, and the fingers in his hair felt like they belonged there. 

In the end, Ohno broke the kiss, licking his lips to savour Nino’s taste and then stroke the saliva covered lips of the other. Nino’s breaths were shaky as he pressed his face against his shoulder. 

“That was…” Nino began, and Ohno chuckled as he hugged him tighter around the waist. 

“…breathtaking,” he agreed. With the kiss, it was as if something had clicked into place. He knew that it was all fate that he had ended up here that night and the trust that Nino had put into him in the end. And he knew that he would forever protect it. 

Nino laughed helplessly as he moved his head to the side to look at the other. “You know what always had been my rule number one for flatmates?” he asked.

“No, what is it?”

Nino’s lips quirked into an amused smile. “Not to get into a relationship with them. It’s not smart to share an apartment and fall in love,” he chuckled. “But…” he stopped nibbling on his lips.

“But?” Ohno asked, couldn’t help but hope and wonder. 

“For you, I might try. If you…?” Again the words stopped, and Ohno could feel the moist shuttering breathes against the skin of his neck. The stiffness in the body on top of him and the hesitant way that the other gripped his shirts. 

“I would like to try,” Ohno said in the end. He rubbed the soft part under Nino’s ear, smiling when a soft happy sigh left the other’s lips. 

“I never believed in love on first sight,” Ohno said. “And I’m sure this is not love, just yet, but it might become that.”

Nino smiled against the skin of his neck at these words, his body relaxing slowly on top of him. Ohno couldn’t help the chuckle escaping his lips as he massaged his scalp under the mop of hair. Maybe this could be the beginning of something extraordinary. Because being this close to Nino and holding him into his arms felt like home, as if it was always supposed to be like that and nothing wholly foreign and new.


	7. Chapter 7

Nino scrunched up his nose as he sat in front of the low coffee table. He clicked his tongue with a groan and put his head on the sofa behind him. 

“What are you moaning and groaning about?” Ohno asked with a chuckle as he looked down at Nino. Nino blinked as he sat up, perking up slightly. 

“How did it go?”

“Perfect,” Ohno said with a smug smirk on his face which made Nino throw a cushion into his direction. 

“You are an awful smug bastard. Not everybody can be as talented as you,” Nino snorted.

“You are one to talk,” Ohno teased him as he sat down beside him. “What are you looking at?”

“Apartment ads,” Nino said with a severe gaze. “I need to leave!”

Ohno gasped, his eyes widening comically wide and Nino had a hard time not to giggle at his face. “Oh no, whatever I did there is an excellent explanation for it. You just need to tell me so that I can make one up,” Ohno said in a panicky voice, before tugging him closer. “Please, you can’t leave me. My life will end.”

“You are an utter and complete idiot,” Nino said, laughing softly. 

Ohno smirked cheekily as he dropped down on the floor beside him and kissed his cheek. “No seriously, what has happened?” 

“Nothing,” Nino rolled his eyes as he poked his cheek softly. “But these flats are for students.”

“Ah,” Ohno nodded in understanding as he kissed his neck again. “And the finals are almost there. So now you are looking for ads?”

“Yup.”

“And you didn’t ask me why?”

“Because you were still gone and busy with your project. Are you mad?”

“Not really,” Ohno shrugged as he hugged him around the middle to cuddle with him. Nino sighed softly as he put his head on his shoulder. 

Really, it was hard to believe that he and Ohno had met almost one and a half years ago now, and they still understood each other so well, it was almost scary. 

“Mom expects us for dinner on Friday.”

“The guys want to meet up on Saturday,” Nino added with a sigh. 

Ohno groaned softly. “There goes a comfortable weekend. We can make it completely full and meet your parents on Sunday?”

“I will call, I’m sure mom will be delighted. I swear she loves you more than me.”

Ohno snorted at the words. He knew for a fact that it wasn’t true. Nino’s mother made sure always to remind him that she knew how to make him howl in pain in at least ten different ways if he ever would do something to hurt her little baby. And at least twice the amount to make him regret telling that fact to his lover. 

“Sounds good. Do you want to have a flat in Tokyo?”

Nino shrugged before he grimaced. “I don’t care that much. Of course, I don’t want to live somewhere where we have hours to commute to the city but… I also don’t want to pay an immense amount of money for a shoebox.”

Ohno frowned softly at the words tightening his arms around his waist as he hummed. 

“You know, I love you. And I love living with you. But a flat smaller than this one? I think we would kill each other before the month is over.”

Ohno grinned at those words realising that Nino was thinking about a future for them together. It wasn’t as if he really had thought that he and Nino would be over and the thought of now being without him was a very strange one. 

“Oh stop grinning like that. You can’t be surprised that I am looking for an apartment for the both of us,” Nino said, shoving him away when Ohno giggled happily at his words. Ohno sighed, nibbling at his ear a bit until Nino pushed him entirely away.

“Yes, yes, no snacking before meals,” Ohno said. 

Nino’s mouth fell open, before he buried his head in his hands, his whole body shaking with laughter. “Your jokes are the worst! The worst, you hear?”

“But then why are you laughing?” Ohno asked, looking very proud of himself to have managed that. 

“Because it was too bad. Now let me go, cook dinner or look at these ads. I should call mom before she leaves for work,” Nino grumbled as he jumped to his feet to get away from the older man who pouted but got to his feet. 

“I will make the best of hamburger you have ever eaten!” he declared with a huff. “And then you are sorry for ignoring me like that.”

Nino snorted as he grabbed his phone to call his mother. 

“You sound happy,” his mother greeted him as she answered the call and he was still giggling slightly as he fell on his bed (which really had become his and Ohno’s bed very soon with the second room being the place where they put everything that was in the way). 

“I am,” Nino hummed. “I handed in my last essay for forever,” he grinned. “And Ohno’s big presentation also went over well. At least if I interpret his smug face correctly.”

“But you still have the finals, right?”

“Yeah two more exams for me. I don’t know exactly for Oh-chan, but he is still stressed.”

“Take care of yourself.”

“Will do… How are you?”

“Very good, missing my boys.”

“Ah yes, Oh-chan and I thought we could come to visit you on Sunday. Do you have to work then?”

“No. I’m happy to have you over. When will you come?”

“Around lunch. Dinner would be too late since we need to be back for classes on Monday.”

“Okay got it. Sorry, sweetheart, I need to run, or I’ll be late. See you very soon.”

“Yes, until Sunday,” he said, ending the call. He stretched on the bed for a second with a small yawn, before putting the phone away and joining Ohno in the kitchen to help him prepare the food. 

Ohno grinned as he put the patty in front of him after they had finished preparing the food. He had made a small heart with the sauce which made Nino roll the eyes, but he thanked the other for the food before putting a piece of meat in his mouth. 

“And it’s the best right?” Ohno asked with a twinkle in his eyes. 

Nino hummed as he tried another bite and swayed his head from side to side with a small smirk on the face. “I had better,” he said then with a teasing grin. 

Ohno pouted and made to take the plate back. “If it’s not good, you don’t need to eat it,” he said. 

Nino chuckled as he pulled the plate back and playfully made to hit his fingers. “Still, mine. So let me eat in peace,” he said, sticking out his tongue, before looking at his food with a happy hum. 

“Oh yes, mom is expecting us for lunch. The good thing is that we don’t need to worry about food for the next week and weekend, the bad thing is that we need to make space for containers in the fridge. And look for the old ones of our parents.”

Ohno looked at him, hitting him softly on the back of the head before he concentrated on his food. “You are an awful brat.”

“But you love me.”

“Yes, yes I do,” Ohno sighed before putting his hand in front of Nino’s face before the other could remark again. 

“Eat, you will need the power.”

Nino’s eyes sparkled playfully, but he didn’t disagree as he finally ate the rest of his meal.


	8. Chapter 8

Nino hummed in tune with the radio as he cleaned their living room. He giggled when arms snaked around his hips and Ohno swayed them from side to side. He grinned as he kissed his cheek. 

“Hey,” Nino greeted softly as he put his hands in the top of Ohno’s on his hips.

“Hi,” Ohno agreed as he kissed his ear, swaying them in tune with the song that was playing. “I’m home.”

“I can see that. Otherwise, it would be very creepy to have your hands around my hips,” Nino said, chuckling when Ohno bit his shoulder in retaliation. 

“I like this song more when you sing it,” Ohno grumbled after a while. Nino shrugged. 

He didn’t really care. He liked playing songs for Ohno or their friends and the one or other open-Mic performances at a club. He never wanted to stand on a stage, so it has been very easy to sign the contract for a music agency. He liked writing songs, not so much for others, but he preferred his regular hours and many home office days to what he saw the artists had to suffer through. 

A regular income was good, as well. That was also the reason why Ohno had decided to work as a dance instructor mostly and only go to rehearsal if there was something he took an interest in (which was not a lot, somehow).

“I sing it for you tonight if you want,” he said with a small giggle as he snuggled up closer to the other. He rubbed his cold nose against his cheek, before tugging at his hands so that they would fall together on the sofa. He knew that Ohno was actually too elegant to fall if he didn’t want to, but he would always give to Nino’s quirks, and he loved that very much about him. 

Ohno huffed out in laughter as he landed on top of Nino and kissed his neck softly. “Did I tell you lately how much I love you, Kazu?”

“If by lately you mean today, no, not yet,” he grinned as he stroke his hair. He sighed happily when Ohno’s weight settled on top of him, kissing him now and then on the cheek or lips or literally wherever he could reach comfortably without moving too much as Ohno squirmed on top of him. 

“I love you,” Ohno whispered in the end. Nino giggled as he pulled him even closer to himself. He sighed as he embraced him tightly with his arms around his body. 

“Me too,” Nino whispered. “I love you, as well. Very much.”

“That’s good,” Ohno decided with a smile. “Otherwise it would be remarkably awkward for me, being on top of you and all.”

Nino smiled brightly up to him as he cupped his cheek with his hand. He kissed him lovingly on the lips as he stared into his eyes. 

“You are truly an idiot, but you are my idiot, so it’s kind of okay,” Nino whispered, smiling when Ohno’s face first scrunched up before the other blushed and he hid his face against his neck. 

“Are you getting shy?” Nino teased, giggling as the other bit the soft skin behind his ear. Nino’s fingers wandered under Ohno’s shirt, just wanting to feel the warm skin under his fingers as he traced the lines and muscles you could feel. 

“Did you get the job from the rehearsal you went to?”

“Yeah, it’s a two-day shot,” Ohno mumbled with a sigh. 

“Didn’t you want to do it?”

Ohno looked up again to be able to meet his eyes with a genuine smile on his face. “I do, but two days of training almost non-stop? That will be soooo stressful,” he whines.

“I can make you nikujaga?” Nino offered. He grinned as Ohno grimaced at the mention of that dish. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it in general, but Nino insisted on putting in carrots. He hated carrots. 

Nino giggled. “I could also make curry. And since I’m generous I’ll leave out the carrots and put something else inside instead, just for you.”

“Aww you are the best,” Ohno grinned, kissing his nose, before rolling off of him. “That means you can stay at home?”

“Yup, I have to write a song, and I work better from home,” he explained with a shrug. “I only have to go in for the recording. But that’s not for a few weeks. When do you have to be there?”

“Monday,” Ohno said with a smile. “So the weekend will still be ours.”

“If your mother doesn’t interject it again.”

Ohno grinned sheepishly as that had happened more than once. It seemed as if his mother could sense when they both had a free weekend and would either come over after a short call that they were on the way or told them to come over for dinner or lunch. It was always hard for him to deny them. 

“I told them, you had to work,” he mumbled then. “She called to ask when we would come over again. But we might have to go there somewhen next week instead.”

Nino laughed out loud as he got up on his feet. “I think we will manage. You should try not answering her calls.”

“If I do she will come over to check up on us,” Ohno said with a pout, which made Nino sigh and nod. That was true, and it had only happened once before Ohno had made sure to answer her calls each time. None of them wanted a repeat of that time. Ohno and Nino had just started to get… close to each other when his mother had entered their house (second keys be damned!). 

“So what will we do this weekend?”

Ohno’s eyes were sparkling brightly as he tugged him back to the sofa and hugged him closer to himself again. 

“Food, Satoshi.”

“Later. We can order or something. I won’t let you go now. And I have a plan for the weekend. Just follow my lead.”

Nino looked at him with a lifted eyebrow at those words. “No boats?”

“No boats. Trust me, you’ll like it,” he said as he pecked his nose. “Nothing to make you feel bad, I promise.”

Nino stared at him in wonder for a while before he nodded in the end. “Okay, sounds fun, let’s do whatever you’ve planned.”

“Great. You don’t even need to pack. I will do it tonight, and in the morning we’ll leave, okay?”

“Okay, my silly lover.”

Ohno grinned as he kissed him again. “All for you, my adorable Kazu.”

A/N: Sorry, this is nonsense and stupid, but I can’t help myself but enjoy their antics XDD


	9. Chapter 9

Ohno woke up very early and slipped out of bed, after making sure that Nino was still dead to the world. It was not too surprising since he had made sure yesterday night that Nino would be worn out this morning. He wanted today to be a surprise and for that, he needed to prepare. He dropped a kiss to Nino’s lips as he couldn’t stop himself and then again, why should he even? Never leave without a kiss, he had promised the other when they had gotten to that phase. 

Nino made a small happy noise before he rolled on his side of the bed, burrowing the face into the cushions that smelled just like his lover. Oh, how he loved that smell.

Ohno chuckled and draped the blanket over his shoulders again before slipping on a pair of shorts and finally leaving the bedroom to go to the kitchen. 

He sang softly under his breath a little song that kept popping up in his mind. There were always so many melodies running around in their house that Ohno never was sure if the music stuck in his head was a new song, an old one or just something Nino fiddled with which was nowhere close to release. Nino never minded as he said that he often got ideas how to continue his songs or how to come up with new ones, so Ohno had made it a habit to hum or sing whatever came to his mind.

Ohno cut vegetables into cute forms after he had prepared the rice and filled a big bento box with all the things he knew Nino liked. When he was finished he put it in a bag and continued to prepare the breakfast. As he was cooking, to begin with, he made a full typical Japanese breakfast that he put on a tray with a cup of coffee with just a pinch of cinnamon to taste and carried it over to the bedroom. He was careful as he balanced the overly full tray in his hands before finally placing it down on the low table inside the room. He was happy that he had insisted on putting one there for such things. It had come in handy more than once so far. 

He leant over Nino as the other still was deep asleep and kissed his temple, cheek and chin. Nino moaned softly in his sleep, still fighting against waking up. His brows were furrowed and Ohno smiled softly as he kissed his lips. 

“Gross,” Nino grumbled. His voice was still rough because of his sleep and he shoved Ohno away a bit. 

“You’re a deeply romantic,” Ohno snorted. He grinned as he made to kiss him again but then he moved to the side to kiss his cheek. 

“I haven’t brushed my teeth yet,” Nino mumbled, making Ohno laugh. He had never minded morning breath. Nino had always been the opposite. That was why the first trip was always to the bathroom. 

“I came offering breakfast to you,” he said with a grin as he sat back and made a great gesture.

Nino giggled at his antics. “Oh, how comes?”

“Remember, today I planned the whole thing. Thought I could just start by making you breakfast. If you hurry the coffee will still be hot and I want a thank-you kiss.”

“Oh, now you demand things from me? Cheat,” Nino said with a laugh as he jumped out of bed to hurry to the bathroom to brush his teeth and use the toilet. When he came back Ohno had put the breakfast on the bed and he was careful as he climbed inside as to not disturb the dishes.

He kissed his cheek and Ohno put the mug in his hands. He took a sip, observing their breakfast and then he happily started eating. 

“So what’s the plan for today?”

“Promise. Just follow my lead.”

“I will,” Nino decided with a small shrug. He would just let himself be surprised then.

—

Nino tugged at the shirt that Ohno had chosen for him to wear and slipped on his favourite very soft leather jacket, as he watched Ohno donning his own jeans jacket and shoes. Ohno offered him his hand and Nino clasped it tightly as Ohno led the way. Ohno was humming again as he led him to the bus station and carefully checked the schedules. 

Ohno was grinning bashfully at him as he swung his arms around. “We missed the bus. The next is in around 40 minutes. Wait or walk to the next stop?”

“Wait,” Nino decided, as he pushed Ohno down on one of the seats. He sat on his laps and put his head on his shoulder. “So what brought this up?”

“I won’t tell you early. You will have to wait to see what will happen.”

“Meanie.”

“Childish much.”

Nino stuck out his tongue but giggled when Ohno caught it for a second, before pressing his mouth against his for a very deep, loving kiss.

They looked up when someone close cleared their throat and Nino glared at the disgusted looking man. Before he could say something Ohno’s embrace tightened around him and he decided it was not worth the fight just because of a small-minded person. 

Ohno put his head against Nino’s with a smile, humming lowly into his ear. “He’s just jealous because I have such a cute lover.”

There was a cheeky grin on Ohno’s face, which brought laughter bubbling from his lips. His boyfriend was the best. He sighed as they snuggled a bit longer until their bus finally arrived. Ohno dragged him inside, paying for their fare. 

They sat down in silence, Nino next to the window and Ohno by his side. They sat for a few stops until an elderly couple stepped in and Nino elbowed Ohno so that they could change with them their seats in the now full bus. Ohno nodded to the two and made sure that they were safely in their seats before following Nino to a free space to stand. Nino huffed out in silent laughter when Ohno made sure that Nino stood to the wall and he was guarding him with his body. 

“Silly.”

“You are not going to be touched on my watch,” Ohno said with a pout. Nino buried his head against his shoulder as he dissolved in giggles. His boyfriend was the silliest one as well. 

—

Nino’s eyes widened as Ohno pulled him out of the bus when they arrived at the stadium. He turned around and stared at Ohno. “What? How did you…? They were sold out!” he stuttered as Ohno waved to tickets for the baseball game that was about to start. 

He had been sour that he hadn’t managed to buy the ticket (stupid work, stupid Aiba, stupid Ohno who all didn’t manage to buy him the stupid tickets and he had to be in a meeting!). Now it seemed that anyone of his friends apparently got two tickets and Ohno, his stupid stupid man, just didn’t tell him. For a moment he couldn’t decide if he wanted to hit him or hug him but Ohno was already pulling him along again to the long line for the entry. 

“Before we are too late, and I would prefer you not to hit me,” Ohno said with a grin and a squeeze of his hand. 

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“You’re right,” Nino grumbled as he kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

Ohno chuckled as he pulled him closer and put his arm around his waist. He showed the tickets to the man checking their tickets and then led Nino to their seats. Nino whistled at the good spot they were on and very excitedly stared down at the field, Ohno has forgotten for the moment, who rolled his eyes good-naturally and went to get the snack and drinks for the game. Not that he thought Nino would eat much of them, but somehow it didn’t feel right not to buy any. 

Nino smiled happily at him as he took his drink and leant back. “This is awesome.”

“I hope the game will be too then,” Ohno said amusedly. Nino shrugged and just leant against him, talking softly until the game started. Ohno leant back when the game started as he tried hard to follow it (it was so much easier on TV with an announcer) and not to annoy Nino too much with questions when he was totally confused.

Nino was still chattering happily as they left the stadium, telling him again and again how awesome the game and the gift was when Ohno smiled. 

“I hope you’ll like the rest too,” he said, feeling nervousness creep up in him slowly.

“There is more?” Nino asked in wonder and Ohno nodded as he led him to the bus station again. This time they had to change lines once until Ohno led him to a park. 

“Ah Hanami,” Nino hummed as he looked around. “This is nice.”

“I’m glad,” Ohno chuckled. “I brought food. You can choose a spot.”

Nino nodded as he looked around. It was a bit crowded as they arrived so late into the day but he spotted an empty spot between two bigger trees. It was not big (probably why it hadn’t been taken yet since most groups around were bigger).

“There?”

“Yup,” Ohno agreed as they went over, apologising to the people around when they were too close to them and Nino huffed in relief as Ohno pulled out a blanket and they could finally sit down. He shrugged off his jacket since it was warm and watched Ohno open the boxes he carried around. 

“Oh, it looks good. Did you make it?”

“Yes?” Ohno said, looking shifty. Nino hummed as he stared at the cherry blossom themed bento, smiling at the thought of how much work had gone into that. So much to that Ohno found those things bothersome. 

“It looks really great. Thank you. You are pampering me today.”

Ohno grinned softly at the praise. “Everything for you, love,” he teased. 

Nino rolled his eyes as he popped one of the tiny hamburger into his mouth. “Mhm… Good, really.”

Ohno chuckled as he arranged their food and they sat close to each other as they ate, watched the petals around them and fed each other. For Nino this was perfect. He was almost forgetting that Ohno had dragged him out, to begin with.

—

Ohno looked up to Nino from where his head was resting in Nino’s lap. Nino smiled as he petted his hair. “So what brought this all on?” he asked finally. 

It had gotten late and they were stargazing since neither of them had wanted to pack up just yet.

“I just wanted to take you out.”

“That’s not all, is there?”

“There was the game,” he added as he looked up with a small pout in his lips. 

“Yes, and you are not interested in baseball. If you told me you had tickets I would have paid for them and given one to Aiba.”

“I wanted to go today with you. I wanted to make today special.”

“All days spent with you are really special.”

“You say the sweetest things,” Ohno teased him. They both knew it was partly a lie. They both knew that some days they annoyed each other more than anything, but that was normal. 

“Come on, what is going on. You are nervous.”

“Am not.”

“You are such a bad liar,” he grumbled. 

Ohno sighed as he sat up. “He rummaged in his bag and cleared his throat as he sat up again. He was fiddling with the box in his hands, staring down at him for a long while. 

“Oh-chan?” Nino’s voice was soft and warm. He put his hands on top of Ohno’s fiddling ones. “Don’t be shy now.”

“You’re right,” Ohno breathed, finally stabilising again. “It’s just you.”

“Oh, you really know how to flatters someone.” Nino’s voice was still playful but there was a small strain to it and Ohno took a deep breath, moving his hands to hold his in his own. 

“Kazunari.”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to spend the rest of our lives together?”

“Maybe,” Nino asked, a teasing smirk on his face. 

Ohno huffed out in amusement as he opened the box. “Would that make a difference?” he asked, holding out a baseball with Nino’s favourite player’s signature.

“What the?” Nino asked as he took the ball in his hands. 

“How did you get this?”

“Someone was indebted to me,” Ohno said with a giggle.

Nino lifted his eyebrow as he rolled the ball in between his hands. 

“Of course I want to stay by your side for the rest of my life, you bloody idiot.”

“Oh great! Would you marry me then?”

There was a teasing grin on Ohno’s face as he produced a ring out of his pocket and presented it to him on the palm of his hand. Nino chuckled as he moved close to kiss his boyfriend, lover and now even fiance as he nodded his consent.


	10. Chapter 10

“Are you nervous?” Ohno asked and Nino looked up from where he had been playing his handheld game. He hummed softly but then he shook his head. 

“Not really, are you?”

Ohno grinned as he shook his head. “No, I can drag you down hitting and yelling after all,” he giggled. 

“Oh, I think that would make sure that everybody thinks I’m here on my own free will,” Nino giggled. Ohno shrugged as he came closer and sat on his lap. He put his arms around his shoulders and rubbed his nose against his own. 

“Of course I paid for you. There is no way anybody else would think otherwise if they see us. I’m way out of your league.”

Nino snorted as he circled his waist with his arms and rubbed the small spot on his hips that he knew Ohno pulled during one of his dance classes. “Have you looked at you recently?”

“Yes, why?”

“Because if you have you would know how utterly stupid that sentence just was. You and me, we are perfect. And so we are even more perfect together.”

“Very confident, aren’t you?”

“Yep. Of course, I know that you are crazy for me. And I know all of your ticks. You won’t work as well with someone else.”

Ohno pouted a little, and Nino smiled as he tugged him closer. He moved forwards and a little bit upwards to kiss him. 

“But then again, I wouldn’t be able to be with someone else as well. You made me vulnerable and totally dependent on you.”

Ohno grinned a bit shyly at his words and sighed as he kissed him deeply. They moved away when there was a knock at the door and Nino looked up with bright eyes. 

“You think they worked out that we ran from our rooms?”

“Chances are high,” Ohno agreed, giggling when the door was thrown open and their very exasperated looking friends were staring down at them. 

“You are kidding right?” Jun scolded them. 

“What we are not having sex right now,” Nino said with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

“Thank you for the small mercies. We told you one day apart to bring you luck. When you whined about how impossible that was we agreed on one night and again you ended up together.”

“We put them in different rooms!” Aiba said with a pout. “And I took Nino’s card.”

“Still they were in one bed together this morning,” Jun grumbled. “And why the hell am I the one finding you all the time.”

“Because you are very unlucky?” Nino offered with a sigh letting Ohno go who kissed him again before standing up. 

“Very funny. Not even an hour though?”

“It was boring,” Nino said crossing his arms.

“Come again? I bet you only played games here as well. You could do that in your room. And Ohno was drawing.”

Nino giggled as he leant back. Truth was that both he and Ohno found it silly that they needed to stay away from each other before telling each other to be together forever from now on. 

It was strange. It was not as if one of them was forced by the other or that they needed the time to make sure they were serious about this all. Nothing was changing Nino’s mind of marrying Ohno but Ohno himself. 

If Ohno came to him and said he still needed time or he was insecure about this he would listen and step down and wait with his hand outstretched for Ohno to take it and continue on their path. 

But, and this was the most important thing, Ohno was the same. They had talked about this over the last few weeks already. Honestly, they had talked about this on and off since Ohno had proposed. It would be scary to split up because one of them felt cornered into a marriage they didn’t want. 

Sho watched them both from behind Jun with a fond smile on his face as he shook his head. 

“You are both awful, but this is your day. Let them be, Jun. We should go down already the wedding will start in a few minutes. Make sure you are presentable,” he said to the couple.

Ohno giggled, his fingers wandering over to Nino’s hips. Nino rolled his eyes and hit his hand softly. “Mom will get us, so no thank you. There are things neither of our parents should see,” he said with a snort. 

Ohno paled slightly as he nodded at his side. Really, once was enough to still scar him for life. Nino giggled as he kissed the side of his mouth. 

“Sorry, Jun. I know you only want the best for us. But keeping us apart is not really that,” Ohno said more softly to the younger man, who sighed and nodded. Nino rolled his eyes since he knew that Jun would have had another argument with him if he had said the complete same sentences. 

“You’re right. We’ll go and tell the rest we found you so that you didn’t run away from your wedding.”

Nino giggled, wanting to retort that normally it would only be one of them if those things happen, but Ohno put his hand over his lips before he could even begin to speak. 

Ohno nodded as he apologised for all the stress with a smile and a few seconds later they were alone again. 

“Sometimes you are a brat.”

“Only sometimes? Yay! I got better then,” Nino grinned as he looked at Ohno who pinched his nose. 

“Suits,” he commanded before Nino could kiss him again and the younger man frowned but obediently changed into his suit that he had put up beside the door so that it wouldn’t be crinkled before the wedding even began. 

See, he did his best here, even if the others were inclined not to see it.

—

“You were crying,” Ohno whispered as they were curled up in their bed late at night. He cupped his cheek and caressed the soft spot under his eye with his thumb. Nino sighed as he snuggled closer and kissed his palm. 

The day had been nice. Their best friends and families had been there as they stood in front of the official exchanging their promises to forever. The cheer had been loud even if they were only a handful of people in the reception room. The rest of the afternoon and most of the night had been spent at Aiba’s family restaurant. 

There had been dancing, music and very good food. Of course, there had been a few games their friends had made him go through but luckily they were few and far in between. 

In the end, their parents had bid their goodbyes and they had sat together with the guys for a while longer, talking about university time, and sharing embarrassing stories about their childhood. 

Nino’s lips curled into a smile as he remembered how Ohno’s hand had never left his. He had been a very steady presence beside him, steadying him and making sure he was okay.

“So were you,” Nino mumbled as he hid his face against the other, his arms worming around Ohno to hold him just a little bit closer. Just a fraction. “You smell good.”

“I smell like you,” Ohno chuckled. His fingers caressed his soft strands and Nino pressed a kiss to his collarbone. 

“I can’t smell as good.”

“You smell the best,” Nino denied, glancing up at him. His hand wandered to his hip, squeezing it slightly. Ohno was warm and comfortable at his side. He snuggled closer with a small sigh. 

Their bodies were as close as possible and they touched almost completely. It was almost suffocating but it felt just right. 

“My lawfully wedded husband,” Nino whispered, looking up almost shyly.

Ohno’s smile was bright even in the darkness of their home, as he ducked down and kissed his lips. “I like that sound, my husband,” he mused.

“Mhm, me too.” Nino’s voice had gotten softer, almost a whisper caressing Ohno’s naked skin. Ohno hummed as he hugged him closer, burying his face in his soft smelling hair.

Today had been perfect and Ohno was sure there were many days like that to follow now.


	11. Chapter 11

Nino watched Ohno with a smile as the older was lying beside him, still fast asleep. He smiled as he moved forwards to press his lips against his temple. It was time for them to wake up and start the day and even if he wanted to let Ohno rest he knew that they didn’t have the time for that. 

“Uhn,” Ohno moaned as he opened his eyes. Nino chuckled as he moved forward to press his lips against his nose. 

“Good morning, darling,” he hummed under his breath as he kissed him again. 

“Morning, how late is it?”

“Time for you to take a shower while I prepare our breakfast.”

“Oh, you are perfect. Did I tell you, how you are the most perfect person on Earth?”

“Not lately, no,” he said with a giggle. 

Ohno grinned brightly as he finally got out of bed and into the bathroom. Nino smiled as he watched him before preparing their breakfast. Ohno came in the room soon after, sighing happily as he saw the stack of pancakes on the table accompanied by fruits, cream and hot coffee. 

“You are spoiling me,” Ohno said as he sat down on the table across from Nino who shrugged. 

“I felt like it,” He said with a frown as he put some pancakes on his plate and gut into them to put them into his mouth. He sighed as he realised they were not too sweet for his taste and moved the syrup closer to Ohno. 

Ohno chuckled as he nodded and finished his breakfast in silence. Nino watched him with a fond look on his face which amused Ohno to no end. 

He ended up washing the dishes while Nino changed out of his pyjamas. Ohno was already on the sofa when he came back and he curled up beside him. 

“Oh-chan?”

“Mh? Are you ready to tell me what has been on your mind for the last few days?”

Nino blushed slightly as he played with the hem of Ohno’s shirt between his fingers. Ohno smiled down at him as he kissed the top of his hair. He had realised that something was going on, but he knew that Nino would tell him once he was ready to do so. That time was now apparently. 

“I would like to have children,” he mumbled after a while. He felt Ohno stiffen slightly beside him and pinched him slightly in the side. “Don’t look like that.”

“You want a baby with a woman?”

“Not what I said,” Nino said as he sat up to look at him earnestly. “I said I wanted children, with you, you dumbass. I don’t even know why you would think anything else.”

Ohno furrowed his brows as he stared at Nino in confusion. 

“I meant adoption, Oh-chan. But only if you want children as well.”

“Where did those thoughts come from so suddenly?” Ohno asked, taking his hand in his own just so that he would stop wringing them nervously. 

“The thought came and went for a few weeks already,” Nino confessed. “But it stuck somehow and I couldn’t get it out of my mind again.”

“It’s because of Jun-kun?”

“Maybe?” Nino frowned as he pursed his lips but then he shook his head. “But not only. Oh-chan whenever I thought about my life, I saw two children running around, sometimes with a dog. Since you entered my life the partner by my side had your face as did the children somehow,” he chuckled. 

Ohno smiled as he moved closer to kiss his lips. “Let me think a bit about this?”

“Of course. If you don’t want to, I can understand.”

Ohno chuckled, watching him for a moment, before cupping his cheek with his hand, to kiss him deeply. He had never really thought about children, but he knew he would start now. Nino didn’t deserve less. 

Nino sighed into the kiss, folding up on top of him as he played with his hair, his arms folding around his neck. 

—

Ohno watched Nino sleep beside him with a small frown on his face. As Nino had promised him he hadn’t mentioned anything about children again. Ohno could see him sometimes look at families but he never mentioned anything. (And honestly, Ohno wasn’t sure if that wasn’t like always, and he just realised it now.)

“Children huh?” he mumbled as he kissed his forehead and climbed out of bed to get ready for the workday. Nino had been up late working on some lyrics for a new song for a client and deserved to sleep in as long as possible.

 _Good morning, sweetheart. Have a great day, I’ll be home early today. Don’t forget to eat between gaming xxx_ Ohno grinned as he put the note up on top of the coffee machine since he knew that Nino would definitely check it for coffee. 

Then he left for work, getting ready for the first class of the day. 

He mused about Nino’s wish most of the day in between classes and especially whenever he had to work with a children’s class. 

He entered their home in silence in the evening, smiling as the delicious smell of fried food wafted through the house. He walked through the living room as silently as he could as to not alert Nino. He was happy when he arrived at the door to the kitchen. He leant against the frame, watching Nino hum to himself as he fried some gyoza. 

He observed him silently, and suddenly, it was very easy to see two little kids running around Nino, tugging at his apron and begging him for treats from his cooking. Nino laughing at them as he scolded them slightly before giving in. A chuckle escaped his lips since he was sure that he would end up giving them slices of carrots with a playful grin on his face. 

“Oh you’re home,” Nino said as he turned around. With a flick of his wrist, he turned off the stove and put the spatula down. “Right on time for dinner.”

Ohno smirked as he walked over putting his hands around his hips to lift him and turn him around in his arms. 

Nino laughed brightly at his actions, his hands holding his shoulders. “What is wrong with you.”

“Let’s look into the adoption process.”

Nino’s mouth went slack in surprise at his words, before laughter bubbled out of him, as he hugged him more tightly and kissed him deeply. “I love you so much!”

“I warn you though. You will have to be the strict parent. I’m no good being strict if someone is crying.”

“Silly,” Kazu giggled into their kiss. He moved back to look into his eyes with a smile. “Now let me down and let’s eat.”

“Yes, sir.”

—

Nino was almost as terrified as the boys that stared up to him and Ohno by his side. They had just been brought in by the matron and were clutching two small bags that held their belongings. She told them that they would belong to their family for now before she left as she was called by someone. 

Ohno pushed Nino slightly just to unbalance Nino who stumbled with a small shriek. Then he chuckled and got down to his knees. 

“Hello there.”

“The matron said you are going to be our new parents,” the older one said as he held onto the hand of his brother tightly. 

Ohno nodded with a smile. “Yes, that’s true.” It was hard to keep his voice calm. He was already annoyed enough with the fact that they hadn’t been allowed to meet the children before for a few days to prepare themselves and the boys for this. Now he tried not to swear about the woman not preparing the boys at all.

(Not to mention all the trouble the adoption had brought upon them. Ohno thought that if they allowed same-sex partners to adopt then they shouldn’t be so prejudiced against them. Ohno and Nino had to jump through too many hoops to count, and it had been tiring. Nino and Ohno both had been close to giving up more than once. But one look into Nino’s downtrodden face had always been enough for Ohno to fight through.)

“But you are two boys,” the younger said and the bigger moved around to shush him. 

“Don’t, Takuya. They won’t take us then! And then we can’t stay together,” he scolded him loudly. 

The face of the little one screw up and he started sobbing right away. That sound seemed to bring Nino out of his reverie, for which Ohno was glad. He had not been kidding when he told Nino that he couldn’t deal with crying children.

“I is sorry!” he cried. Nino picked up the two-year-old rocking him in his arms. 

“Don’t cry. We are not angry at you. It is strange to have to men coming to pick you up ne? But Satoshi and I are married and we want to have both of you in our family. But let’s not talk about that now, right? How about we go get some ice-cream?”

“Shun, ice!” the little boy in his arms cried out happily. 

Nino chuckled as he nodded. “With sprinkles, if you want. How does that sound, Shun?”

Shun looked from Ohno back to Nino who still had Takuya on his arms, rocking him slightly as he took the bag out of the small hands. “Okay. Will you really keep us?” he said hopefully. “We’ll be good.”

It broke Ohno’s heart to see him so fearful and hopeful at the same time.

“You just be yourself,” Nino said. “And yes, no going back, if you don’t want to.” It had been easy for them to decide to adopt a pair of siblings and two boys at that because he knew that latest at the time for puberty they would otherwise be completely out of their depth.

“Kazu is right. And I want some ice-cream now,” Ohno agreed as he got to his feet. He stretched out his legs before holding out his hand for Shun to take, which he did with a small shy giggle. 

“Do you want to be down?” Nino asked Takuya who shook his head as he burrowed his face against his neck. Nino smiled fondly down at him as he carried him out of the house with Shun and Ohno in tow. 

They walked to the ice-cream parlour through the park and Nino put Takuya down as they were in the park to let the boys run beside them. They loosened up and at the end, the ice cream seemed to literally break the ice. 

“Will we have a room?”

“Of course, each of you one for yourself if you want. Or we can put two beds in one room and the other can be a playroom?”

“I not sleep alone. Monsters scary,” Takuya whined. 

“Oh we will protect you from scary monsters,” Ohno promised. “We have a very special monster spray at home.”

“Really?” Shun asked with wide eyes.

Nino lifted his eyebrow at Ohno who winked at him. “Yes, really. And if there is anything scary you can wake us up,” Nino added softly. 

“We won’t disturb you,” Shun said, licking his ice-cream, glancing at his brother before clicking his tongue and cleaning his cheek. “Messy.”

Takuya’s face scrunched up, tears almost ready to spill. Ohno carefully swayed him, while Nino chuckled.

“Well at least you have something in common with Satoshi then, Takuya. He always gets cream everywhere on his face.”

Ohno pouted a bit playfully at NIno and stuck out his tongue, grinning when the children giggled at their antics. Nino grinned as he hid his face halfway behind Shun’s hair. They were going to be fine, he was sure of it.


End file.
